Winter's Bliss
by TheFrozenLadybug
Summary: Modern AU. All love stories have a beginning, Jack and Elsa's starts on a cold winter night... (Jelsa)
1. The First Winter Night

**So I thought I should come up with a modern-day story about Jack and Elsa. No powers, just a love for winter. Ratings for chapters will vary.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Frozen or ROTG (I wish I did)**

**Summary: On a cold winter night, a girl and boy are born. **

The First Winter Night

Idun Northland sat in the hospital bed, waiting and fighting the aches and pains of child labor. Her long brown hair escaped from its once neat bun and she was struggling not to curse as the pains came and went. Nearby, the young nurses wandered around her room and her doctor was talking to her husband at the door.

"Adgar!" Idun called.

Adgar walked in with the doctor following behind. Concerned, he sat down on the bed and took her hand. "Yes dear?"

"Can you give me the plushy? I need to hold something." Idun forced on a smile.

"You can hold my hand." Adgar chuckled, pecking a kiss on his wife's head.

"And break your fingers?" Idun laughed. Smiling, Adgar reached into the bag beside the bed and pulled out a small stuffed snowman with huge eyes and a carrot nose.

"Thank you!" Idun took it and set it on her belly.

"What's his name?" one of the nurses asked with a bright tone.

"Olaf, just like the T.V character." Idun answered.

"Oh I love that show! His dream summer song is so catchy, I sing to it every time!" another nurse confessed with a giggle.

Idun smiled and cradled the plushy close to her. It was the first toy she wanted to give to the baby. And she wanted Olaf to be the favorite character her baby would grow up with.

"Smile honey!"

Idun looked up and blushed as she starred at the camera that Agdar held. "I'm a sweaty mess!"

"But still beautiful. I've decided to make this the first episode of our daughter's life, when she's preparing to come into this world!" Adgar announced.

Idun giggled. "Then let's wait until she does!"

"And for the healthy sake of the father I suggest that the men should wait outside until the baby and the mother are both happy and sane. For your health and Idun's sake." the doctor teased, approaching the couple.

"I think that's a good idea!" Idun suddenly cried out, her free hand grabbing her husband's. She squeezed it so hard that Adgar winced in pain.

* * *

When the pains began to increase and Idun became more restless, Adgar stepped out of the birthing room and sat down across the hallway. As he waited, Adgar noticed the door next to his wife's room open and another doctor step out.

When he saw Adgar, he smiled wide. "Another successful birth!" he announced.

"A girl?" Adgar asked with a smile.

"No, a boy with silver hair believe it or not! The parents thought about naming him Jack Frost for a moment!" the doctor chuckled.

He passed Adgar and the young man couldn't believe the news himself. As nurses and doctors passed by him, Adgar leaned back against the wall. He was suddenly able to hear the happy couple rejoice from the second room.

"He's beautiful dearie!" the father said.

"Our little snowflake!" the mother laughed.

"Smile for the camera! You're being filmed Jack!"

Adgar stood up and began to pace the hallway, listening to the cheers of the happy couple and the pained cries of his wife all-together.

Ten minutes later, the couple still remained in the second room when the door to Idun's room opened and the doctor stepped out with a smile.

"You're daughter's here Mr. Northland!"

Adgar let out a happy cry and followed the doctor into the room, where he noticed a weary Idun sitting against the pillows, holding a tiny blue bundle to her chest. Idun looked up and smiled as Adgar approached the bed and sat down.

"Say hi to Elsa!" Idun whispered. Adgar leaned in and noticed his daughter's tiny, pale little face. She looked so precious, her face resembling a sleeping angel's – tiny pink lips, rosy cheeks, and a head of bright blonde hair.

"Hi Elsa," Adgar said softly. Idun reached out and handed the baby over to her father and the couple continued to watch the tiny child sleep peacefully.

* * *

Two days later, after endless fussing and bonding over her daughter, Idun was standing in front of the hospital window, looking out at the calm snow that was falling on the bright city. Elsa was awake and looking up at her mother with her large blue eyes.

"Look Elsa! Look at the snow! Isn't it beautiful?" Idun cooed. She turned the baby to the window and the baby's lips curved into a gleeful smile at the snow. Reaching out, Elsa raised a tiny fist to the window and opened it, as if to catch a snowflake. The sight warmed Idun's heart, and she smiled and kissed Elsa's feathery soft head.

"I see your child loves snow too!"

Idun turned around curiously, seeing a young woman standing at the opened door of Idun's room. Through the dim light. Idun noticed that she too carried a small blue bundle in her arms.

"You must be Lucy Overland." she guessed with a smile.

"Yes, and this must be little Elsa. She's so precious! And she looks so similar to Jack! They could be twins!" Lucy whispered, approaching Idun. Her own baby was awake as well and fussing in his mother's arms. Unlike little Elsa, Jack had a pale complexion and silvery hair. His eyes were bright and blue, nothing like Elsa's dark blue orbs.

"When was he born?" Idun asked.

"Three days ago," Lucy answered. Idun turned back to the snowy window and Lucy stepped beside her, looking out at the sight as well.

"I noticed you gave Elsa a snowman plushy to play with. Do you know where I can get one? Jack would love it."

"I brought it especially for Elsa, I want her to grow up loving the famous Olaf." Idun admitted.

She moved closer to Lucy, unaware that Elsa was still trying to reach for the snowflakes with a tiny hand. In his own mother's arms, Jack turned his gaze, blinking at the strange girl in the other woman's arms, wondering who she was, and why she looked so enchanted by the strange white things falling. Squirming, the baby wriggled a hand out of his bundle and unclenched his hand. Elsa's wide eyes followed his gaze and she laughed.

"Coo!" she moved her hand, successfully taking his.

"Idun look!" Lucy gasped. Idun looked down and the two mothers gasped in surprise at the precious sight of their infants holding hands and reaching for one another.

"Would you look at that." Lucy laughed.

"It's beautiful." Idun pecked a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She still did not let go of her little friend's hand, and their mothers did not move away. It was nothing she ever seen before.

"It must be love at first sight! Look at the happiness in their eyes, it's as if they already knew each other! Even though their mothers just met!"

"It must be," Idun smiled through her tears as the mother continued to watch their children smile and hold each other.

Just like best friends.


	2. White Hair and Blue Dresses

**Hi all! I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and feedback! **

**Summary: Jack and Elsa are going home from the hospital and they are in for an unexpected surprise. **

White Hair and Blue Dresses

"Are we ready to go?" Adgar smiled and pecked a kiss on Idun's head. It was a week since Elsa's birth and the couple were finally ready to leave the hospital with their daughter.

"Yes….Adgar dear have you seen Olaf? I thought I had him next to Elsa." Idun frowned and glance around the room. She was already bundled up in her warmest clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for the nurse to bring in Elsa.

"You must've left it in the Overlands' room, remember I brought it with me when I went to visit with Elsa yesterday." Idun reminded.

"I'll be back!" Adgar winked and walked out the door. As he slipped out, the nurse entered in, smiling and carrying the sleeping baby.

"Here you go, she's ready to go home! The younger nurses must've had the best time of their lives when they helped prepare her."

Idun took the warm, sleeping bundle into her arms and cradled her gently to her chest. Another nurse came in with a wheelchair and the two of them helped Idun in. Adgar finally returned with a frown on his face.

"You didn't find it?"

"No, Ben said Jack was growing restless for it yet he thought we had it. We'll buy another one though, I promise."

"Alright," Idun smiled and let the nurse wheel her out.

After saying a cheerful goodbye and exchanging numbers with the Overlands, Idun and Agdar were led to the front desk of the hospital and checked out. They made sure the baby was safely bundled and her face was shielded from the cold winds as they couple stepped out and approached the awaiting car of their friend Kai. Idun carefully tucked the baby into the backseat and Adgar turned on the camera, ready to film Elsa's first car-ride.

"She's a precious one." Kai admitted, sitting in the driver's seat.

"And quite a handful, you should see her when she sees the snow, it's like magic to her." Idun laughed as she pecked a last kiss on the baby's forehead and closed the car door. Adgar slipped in beside Pabbie and they finally drove out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

As they drove through the busy city, Idun took the camera and turned it on, smiling down at the sleeping infant.

"Can you smile for me Elsa?" The baby yawned and turned its head to face its mother. Idun's smile grew as she moved the camera away, anticipating the moment her daughter's eyes would open. Squirming in the baby seat, the child opened its eyes. Idun gasped as the icy blue eyes blinked up at her.

"Agdar!"

"What is it dear?" Adgar turned around in his seat.

"This isn't Elsa! It's Jack!" Idun exclaimed. Adgar's own eyes widened as Jack looked from him and then Idun, who looked just as surprised.

"How…."

"It must've been the nurses! They dressed them up in blue clothes and they both have bright hair!" Idun giggled.

Agdar laughed, his cheeks flushed red. "Would you look at that!"

"Well here you have it Elsa! We accidently took your little friend!" Idun said into the camera.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Lucy Overland asked, smiling brightly as she watched the snow fall. She stood in Jack's blue and white nursery, holding a giggling Elsa. The girl was watching the snow and trying to catch the snowflakes with her tiny fist. The look on her dark eyes was genuine. While Lucy held Elsa in one arm, she held a phone in the other.

"Yes Lucy, we didn't know until we were on our way home!" Idun said on the other end of the line.

"Well Elsa's here, come on over for some hot cocoa! And I think Elsa wants to play some more with Jack!" Lucy said, rocking the excited baby.

"We're on our way."

* * *

The couple drove to the small town of Burgress, where the Overlands lived in a small yet cozy house. Lights glowed on the house shingles and the driveway was freshly shoveled. The Overlands' silver pick-up was standing on the driveway. Agdar pulled their car up next to the pick-up and turned off the engine. Idun slipped out after her husband, holding Jack, who was wide-awake and reaching for the falling snowflakes. At the door, a smiling Lucy greeted the couple.

"Well this was definitely a surprise!" Idun laughed.

"Quite! Ben couldn't believe it for a second!" Lucy agreed. The mothers looked down and smiled as Elsa blinked at Jack and the boy stopped his restless squirming.

"Come inside! Please! There's hot cocoa waiting for you! We can leave the little ones in the nursery! I'm sure they'd love to watch the snow."

As their husbands shook hands, Lucy and Idun carried their children to the upstairs nursery. Inside, they sat down and laid both Jack and Elsa in the crib that stood right beside the window.

The two infants instantly turned their attentions to the snow on the windowsill and Idun and Lucy both watched them happily. A few moments later, Idun took out her camera and began to film them.

"I can see bright futures for them both." Lucy whispered. Idun met her glance with a bright nod.

* * *

An hour later, after having some hot cocoa and cookies, Lucy and Idun returned to find their children fast asleep. As Idun turned on the camera, Lucy approached the crib.

"Idun! Idun you have to come and see this!"

Idun walked over to the crib and peered inside.

Both Elsa and Jack were asleep, yet that was not what surprised and melted Idun. It was their embrace, how close they were pressed to one another and how they cuddled like two white-haired angels.

And their hands held one another, in an embrace of young love.


	3. Two is Better Than One

**Jack/Elsa – 3 years old**

**Summary: While their parents are out of the house, Jack and Elsa decide to have a little bit of snowy fun. **

Two Is Better Than One

"I wanna play with Elsie Mommy!" five-year-old Jack was bouncing in the back seat. Lucy laughed as she drove through downtown Arendelle.

"Mommy are we there yet?"

"Not yet sweetie."

There was a slight pause.

"Now?"

"No baby,"

"I wanna play!" Jack was starting to get restless, making Lucy laugh even more. His big bright eyes were starting to grow watery.

"We're here! Can you put your hat on by yourself?" Lucy turned and held the camera up.

Jack was bouncing in his seat and waving his winter cap around. "I wanna play with Elsie!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Lucy turned off the car and unbuckled her seat belt. Jack giggled with glee as he watched his mother slip out and open the back door.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Lucy tweaked his nose playfully before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took his hat from Jack's small hand and pulled it over his silvery hair. Jack laughed and lifted his nose for another kiss. Lucy kissed him and undid his seatbelt.

"Do you want to sit in Mommy's arms?"

"No, I wanna walk!" Jack said with proud confidence. Lucy set the boy down and Jack held out his gloved hand for her to take. The two of them began to make their way towards the penthouse.

* * *

"Is Jack coming Mommy? Is he? Is he?"

Elsa smiled and jumped around her mother as Idun was getting dressed to go out. At the moment, the little girl was dressed in a dark blue dress trimmed with snowflakes and wearing white stockings. Her hair was plaited in two long braids.

"Yes dearie! He's almost here!" Idun reached out and scooped her daughter into her arms. Elsa giggled as Idun swung her in a circle.

"Smile for the camera Elsa!" Adgar walked into the room, his camera in his hand. Elsa turned to the sound of her father's voice and began to squirm. Idun set her down and the toddler hurried to Adgar.

"Hi camera!" Elsa waved, running up to the camera and pressing her face into it. As Elsa stuck her little tongue out, Agdar laughed and grabbed his daughter into a hug.

"Now when Jack comes I want you both to be good for the babysitter. She's a nice woman who will watch over you." Idun said.

Elsa nodded and then perked up with a new idea. "Can we go outside? Can we build a snowman?"

"Not tonight Snowflake." Adgar said, ruffling his daughter's head.

"Aaaaawww," Elsa whined.

As Elsa clutched onto her father's leg, Idun approached the door and opened it. A tall woman wearing a cloak and a green beret stepped in, brushing the snow off her clothes.

"Come and say hi to Gothel Elsa!" Idun turned, seeing Elsa slip behind her father's leg and hide her face. Agdar smiled and urged Elsa on, who gotten quiet and timid at the strange new visitor.

"She's adorable, and quite beautiful." Gothel admitted, looking down at the girl with a sly smile. Elsa rolled her eyes up to the woman with the curly, big hair. When she noticed her glare, she moved back behind Adgar's leg once again.

"We left the instructions on the kitchen table and the food is in the fridge." Agdar explained. As he and Idun went through a few more instructions, Elsa moved away from her father and to the door, where she caught sight of a white head peeking in.

"Jack's here!" Jack's here!" she announced. Jack ran in and the two children threw their arms around each other. Their parents let out a long "aw" before their children looked up at them.

"Well we better get going. The show starts in twenty minutes!" Adgar announced. He ruffled Elsa's hair playfully one more time and Lucy knelt down so Jack could kiss her.

"Bye Jack! Bye Elsa! We'll see you soon!" Idun said.

"I'll escort you out." Gothel offered. As she led the adults to the door, Elsa giggled and grabbed Jack's hat, pulling it off his head.

"Hey!" Jack laughed and reached for it. Smiling, Elsa pulled it away and slipped it on her own head. The boy giggled and the happy friends fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Well now that I see it's only the three of us. How about I start making dinner?" Gothel suggested, approaching them with her hands on her hips. The two children stopped laughing and looked up at the older woman.

"I want chocolate!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"Silly kids you can't have chocolate for dinner. How about hazelnut soup?" Gothel turned and strutted into the kitchen, leaving Elsa and Jack on the floor. Once the older woman was gone, Jack scrambled up from the ground.

Elsa's eyes were bright as she leaned over. "Do you wanna go play in the snow?"

Jack's icy blue eyes danced as he nodded. Jumping up and down in excitement, Elsa pulled Jack to her bedroom, where the children began to pull on their winter clothes in a hurry and trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"I want the hat!" Elsa said, taking Jack's hat. She took it and pulled it over her head. Jack laughed and covered his mouth before pulling on his winter boots.

Once they were ready, the two children crept of Elsa's bedroom and sneaked into the kitchen, where they heard Gothel singing as she prepared dinner.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine…"

"Shh," Jack smiled and grabbed Elsa's hand. The two of them slipped past Gothel, ducking underneath the island and making their way through the door. Once they were there, Jack stood up on his tiptoes and turned the knob. The door luckily opened and in a swift movement, Elsa and Jack were out.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Elsa cried as they ran through the hallway and to the door leading to the rooftop. She held Jack's hand tightly as they pushed open the door and ran in.

The rooftop of the penthouse was covered with fresh, fluffy snow when Elsa and Jack came. Around them, Arendelle was flashing with bright lights and fresh flurries were falling. It was a beautiful sight, yet the children were not as interested in it as they were with the snow and winter wonderland around them.

"Look! I can catch one!" Elsa stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake fall. Jack did the same and stepped back, only to stumble and fall on the snow with an _oomph_!

"Yay snow angels!" Elsa fell beside him and the kids began to move their arms and legs, shivering with delight at the cold. Once Elsa was done, she sat up and threw some snow on Jack, giggling loudly.

"Look at me! I can make it snow!" Jack sprang up and began to toss handfuls of snow in the air. Elsa laughed and followed suit, pretending they had special powers.

"I'm Jack Frost!"

"And I'm a Snow Queen!"

"Smile!" Elsa looked up, seeing Jack hold up what she recognized as her father's camera.

"Daddy's camera! Hi camera!" Elsa said and ran up to Jack, pressing her nose to the lens. Jack giggled, his cheeks red as Elsa made silly faces into the camera.

After throwing more snow into the air and letting the wind sweep it away, the kids chased each other on the roof, their young laughter filling the air. Once they were out of breathe, they both fell on the snow, holding hands. They blinked at the night sky, their cheeks rosy and snow covering their clothes and hair.

"I have a surprise!" Elsa whispered. She turned to Jack with wide eyes and a large, happy smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I'm gonna have a baby sister!"

Jack's smile immediately fell. "What?"

"Mama says I'm gonna be a big sister! She's gonna be Anna!" Elsa announced, sitting up and tickling her best friend. Jack however, looked hurt at the news.

At the sight of his frown, Elsa stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm your friend!" Jack whimpered.

"Yes!" Elsa giggled and pinched Jack's lips. She tried to make his frown into a smile, but Jack looked like he was going to cry.

"Please don't have a sister!"

Elsa smiled and threw her arms around her best friend. "I'll always be your best friend!"

"Always?" Jack's frown faded and a smile was starting to appear.

"Yes! You're Jack Frost! I'm Elsa the Snow Queen!" Elsa said, pointing a finger at Jack and then at herself. They smiled at one another. They were after all, the best of friends, playing in the wintry night.

He was Jack Frost.

She was Queen Elsa.

And now, as they sat on the roof and watched the snow, they felt as though nothing could tear them apart.

**Thanks for reviewing! What'll our little heroes have in store up next? Until next time! :) **


	4. The Brave Little Snow Queen

**Elsa - 6 years old**

**Summary: Elsa experiences her first day of school without Jack. **

The Brave Little Snow Queen

Elsa felt her palms grow sweaty as she walked hand-in-hand with her mother along the busy sidewalk. Around them, people of all shapes and sizes brushed past them and Elsa suddenly felt small and helpless.

It was her first day of school and Elsa was not looking forward to it whatsoever.

"Mommy I don't wanna go! I wanna go and play with Jack!" Elsa stammered, pulling her mother's hand.

"Jack has school too Snowflake. He is just as excited as you are, but everything will be okay. You'll see, you're the brave little Snow Queen." Idun teased.

Elsa sure didn't feel like it. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as she and Idun crossed the busy street and towards the small brick building that stood at the far end of the block. When they approached the opened doors, Elsa swallowed the large lump in her throat and rolled her eyes up at the huge, colorful WELCOME sign that hung above the door.

She sure didn't feel welcomed.

"Come Elsa," Idun began to guide her daughter up the stairs and up to the doors. At the doorway, Elsa felt the cold air conditioner hit her face, and she felt a tad better.

"So this must be Elsa!" a loud, enthusiastic voice sang. Elsa gasped and slipped behind Idun, clutching her hand as a tall woman wearing a deep green summer dress approached them. Her brown hair was very long and tied in a thick braid and she had a round yet pretty face.

"Elsa, this is Mrs. Dunbroch, your teacher!" Idun introduced.

"Hullo! It's nice to have you join us!" Mrs. Dunbroch knelt down in front of the girl. Elsa had to admit, her voice sounded strange. That did not stop the crazy butterflies.

"Have fun darling, and make lots of friends!" Idun leaned over and pecked a kiss on Elsa's forehead. Elsa nodded unsurely and watched as her mother turned and began to walk back down the stairs. _Conceal don't feel, don't let it show. Be the good girl you always have to be. _

"Come along Miss. Elsa! Your mother tells me you're a little Snow Queen! We never had a queen come to our school!" Mrs. Dunbroch admitted in a warm, comforting tone. Elsa smiled and took her new teacher's hand.

"You'll love it here Elsa, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Mrs. Dunbroch led Elsa into a large, colorful classroom that was bright with sunlight streaming through the windows. Elsa shielded her eyes uncomfortably from the sun. Around her, she heard other children laughing, talking, and calling out to one another. Oh dear….

"Alright children! Please take your seats and we'll begin the first day!" Mrs. Dunbroch clapped her hands in sudden firmness. The fifteen other children in the classroom quieted down and began to scramble into the random scattered tables.

As the children followed directions, Mrs. Dunbroch looked down at Elsa. "Sit down anywhere you like."

Elsa nodded and looked around, her discomfort growing. It looked like all the little colorful tables were crowded, and the looks that the rest of the children gave her was strange, as if she had an extra head and three eyes. Mrs. Dunbroch seemed to catch her alarm and she quickly glanced around the room.

"Ah you can sit over there by the Winter Wonderland with my daughter Merida, Eugene, and Kristoff." Mrs. Dunbroch decided with a bright smile. Before Elsa knew what was happening, she was ushered to the table where the three children sat.

At least it was called Winter Wonderland.

Elsa swallowed and approached the table, her hands fumbling with her shirt edge. Around the small table sat a girl with a round face and a headful of red, fiery hair that looked unruly and wild. Beside the girl, sat a dark-brown haired boy looking through a storybook. The boy who sat next to the brunette had scrawny blonde hair and was munching lazily on a carrot. He looked just as excited as Elsa to be here.

"Hullo! I'm Merida!" the redhead girl introduced. She stuck a hand out and Elsa took it. The girl shook it hard, nearly toppling Elsa out of her chair.

"I'm Elsa,"

"And I'm Eugene, but I go by Flynn Rider, just like my favorite storybook hero!" Eugene said, looking up from his book with a bright smile. Elsa turned to the second boy, who gave her a lazy smile.

"Kristoff, _not_ Kristopher!"

"Now before we begin a day of fun, I want everyone to go around and introduce themselves to one another, so we all become good friends! Let's start with this table!" Mrs. Dunbroch pointed to Elsa's table.

"I'll go first!" Merida shot up from her seat with so much excitment that it actually toppled over.

"I'm Merida and that's me mum! I got a dad who wrestled a live bear once and three wee devil of brothers! Ooh and I love archery and riding my horse Angus!"

"Thank you Merida," Mrs. Dunbroch smiled at her daughter.

"Can you shoot something?" a boy asked.

"An apple yeah, but nothing else…yet." Merida's green eyes twinkled with mischief.

Eugene stood up next. "The name's Flynn Rider and I'm gonna have my own island, live alone, and have piles and piles of money! But now I'm just moving around different places and finding the perfect home." Eugene also sounded enthusiastic.

The moment Eugene sat down, Merida nudged Elsa and the little girl stood up. "My name is Elsa….and I love winter, and I have a best friend named Jack Frost, he has white hair and can make awesome snowball fights and skate really fast!" Elsa said. To her surprise, she was actually becoming excited about this. The more she thought about Jack, the more she felt better.

"What a loser! There's no such thing as Jack Frost!" a girl nearby snickered. Elsa's smile fell and the room filled with giggles and soft laughter.

"Alright that's enough! Lola I want you to apologize to Elsa for that rude behavior!" Mrs. Dunbroch scolded. Tears brimmed Elsa's eyes as she forced herself to look up at the girl.

"Sorry Elsa," Lola apologized. Yet from the brightness in her eyes, Elsa could tell that the girl was far from sorry.

And she let the tears fall…..

* * *

Later, during their snack-time, Elsa sat alone at her table, eating her chocolate covered pretzels and watching Lola play and laugh with practically all the girls in the class. After her introduction, none of the girls seemed interested in little Elsa. And the thought broke her heart.

"Hi Elsa!"

Merida slumped down into a chair beside the girl. Elsa moved aside as her companion took out an apple from her lunch sack, as well as three delicious looking buns and a bottle of apple cider.

"Hi Merida," Elsa uttered out.

"Don't mind Lola, she's a royal pain in the arse. Just don't tell Mum that, or she'll kill me." Merida giggled. Elsa smiled, glad that at least someone wanted to be with her.

"Here, I think it's called sharing. I stole it from me brothers." Merida picked up one of the buns and held it out to Elsa. Warmed, the little girl took the bun and bit into it. It tasted delicious!

"I'm sorry, here have some!" Elsa offered her bag of pretzels to Merida, who reached and grabbed practically half the treats.

"So tell me about this Jack Frost of yours. Why isn't he here?" Merida asked, biting into her apple and chewing loudly.

"He's here, you just gotta believe in him and he has snowy white hair and blue eyes the color of icicles." Elsa explained.

Merida glanced at her with visible interest. "And?"

"And he can make it snow! And cover the ground in ice and make awesome snowball fights! Even when it's summer! Oh and he's really fast on the ice!"

"Just don't tell me he's like that silly Olaf!"

"No he's really fun and he can play tricks on you!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Where's the lad now?"

"Mama says he doesn't go here, but we play a lot! He comes to me and Mom drives me to his house!" Elsa's eyes twinkled. This was fun! She had so many things to say about Jack, and Merida looked like she wanted to meet him herself!

"Ya know what? I like you. Wanna be friends? Maybe this class will go faster with a buddy! I wanna tell you about something too. Ever heard of the willow o'wisps?"

"No! And sure, I wanna be friends!" Elsa squealed. She gasped and suddenly covered her mouth.

Merida laughed and a little snort came out. "Oh don't be a Princess Propperpants!"

Elsa giggled and the girls continued to chatter and laugh about Jack Frost and about each other's lives and wishes.

She couldn't wait to tell Jack about this through the phone later.


	5. Protecting the Queen

**Jack - 6 years old**

**Summary: Jack experiences his first day of school without Elsa. **

Protecting the Snow Queen

Jack felt the butterflies go crazy inside his belly as he held his lunchbox on his lap and watched as Lucy pulled their car up to the sidewalk in front of the elementary school. Glancing out, Jack noticed children running up the sidewalk, swinging their lunchboxes and backpacks. Their parents trailed behind them, looking proud and happy.

"You'll be fine Jack. Elsa has to go to school too." Lucy insisted. She turned in her seat and gave Jack an assuring smile.

"Is Elsa coming to this school too?" Jack asked.

"Not this one sweetie, Elsa is going to a school close to her house. But she'll still play with you. And who knows, perhaps you'll meet some new friends."

"I don't want new friends! Elsa's my best friend!" Jack defended, crossing his arms. Lucy smiled and got out of the car. Jack unclipped his seatbelt and waited for his mother to open the door.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Lucy asked.

Jack hopped down from the car and looked at the opened doors. He held his backpack tight and his lunchbox even tighter. "No, I can go myself." he insisted. Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around her son. Jack lifted his head and smiled as Lucy gave her famous nose peck.

"Go on! Have fun!" Lucy laughed and turned her son around.

Jack sucked in a large breath and began to make his way up the sidewalk, passing other kids who looked far more excited than him. When he turned back, Jack saw his mother stand beside her car, smiling wide at him. Returning her smile, Jack turned and stepped into the school building. After he managed to cross the doorframe, Jack turned and began to follow his new classmates into the awaiting classroom.

* * *

To Jack's surprise, the first day was not that terrifying as he thought it would be. His teacher was really nice, even though Jack already forgot her name. But she smelled good…like strawberries. And he didn't turn out to be lonely, because the moment he stepped in the classroom, he was literally pulled towards a table by a happy girl with strange toffee colored hair streaked in blue and green who instantly introduced herself as Thianna or "Tooth". Jack must've assumed that was a nickname yet he liked it. When he asked her about it, she said that she got the name from collecting all sorts of teeth.

He was led to a table with two other children sitting in it. One of the children looked scruffy and wore an _I Luv Sydney_ T-shirt. His name was Aster yet his friends called him "Bunny" because his parents always hosted the Annual Easter Egg Hunt every year and he always had to come wearing bunny ears and a fluffy tail. The other student was small and chubbier than the girl and the Australian boy. He wore a bright yellow shirt and he had spiked blonde hair and a round, chubby face. He was mute yet Thianna translated for him and he introduced himself as Sandy. The other kids were also friendly. They teased about Jack's white "grandpa" hair and his pale skin, but Jack did not care. He was even excited that they ended up calling him Frosty.

Yet the more he became loose and relaxed, Jack still could not stop thinking about Elsa. He wondered how her day was going…..

* * *

"Come on Jack!" Tooth giggled and pulled Jack along the stairs of the playground. The class was outside, playing in the warm sunlight, yet Jack did not feel comfortable in the heat. He hated being all sweaty and sticky.

"I hate summer!" he admitted as they slipped underneath the roof of the playhouse.

"Of course you do! You're Jack Frost, you're lucky you're not melting!" Tooth ruffled his hair with a giggle.

As they slumped down, Jack began to look around. "What are we doing?"

"Shhh, we're hiding and gonna defeat the evil Pitch Black!" Tooth whispered. Aster, the Australian boy, and Sandy, his best friend, were also hiding with them.

"Who?" Jack was confused.

"Him!" Jack followed Tooth's finger to a boy with spikey black hair who was laughing meanly and kicking at a sand fort that another boy made.

"He's evil!" Bunny mumbled.

"And our crook! We're going to stop him from scaring other kids!" Tooth said with a confident pound of her fist.

"How?" Jack asked.

"We're the Guardians! We protect everyone!" Tooth exclaimed. The mute Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack frowned. "Guardians?"

"Yeah, we're all the magical beings that you believe in. I'm the Tooth Fairy but I like to bring good memories! Bunny is Peter Cottontail but he's the hopeful one. And Sandy over here is the Sandman who likes to help kids follow their dreams! Oh and North is our Head Guardian! But the kids like the call him Santa Claus cause he makes awesome toys! You should come by our place sometime! North will love you!" Tooth insisted.

"So, the Big Four all together: Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Kangaroo…" Jack smirked.

"Say WHAT? I'm a bunny!" Bunny scowled, making the three friends laugh.

"Can I be a Guardian? Or this this some weird secret club that we're all gonna end up ditching once we grow up?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Tooth answered.

"Wait wait this guy can't be a Guardian yet! He's gotta find his center!" Bunny exclaimed.

"My center?" Jack looked down at his shirt. Wouldn't that be his heart?

"Ooh yeah you gotta do that, those are the rules. You gotta find your center, what makes you Jack Frost." Tooth insisted.

"I don't know what my inside it, except that I love snow and winter." Jack shrugged.

"Aw looks like Frosty's already made friends with the dweeves!" Jack and his new friends spun around, seeing Pitch balanced on the edge of the playground, smiling in a mean way.

Jack did not want to admit it, but he looked scary. He had black hair that stuck out at the back of his head and he wore a gray T-shirt. His teeth were oddly pointy and tinted yellow.

"At least we don't play mean with other kids!" Bunny said.

"Yeah! Leave them alone Pitch!" Tooth demanded. Jack could only watch in amazement. This was not what he expected his first day of school to come out as.

Pitch turned and looked straight at Jack.

"I saw your drawing today! Who's the girl?" he snickered. Tooth and her friends turned to Jack, who frowned. There was no way he was going to let Pitch be mean to Elsa.

"She's my best friend!" he answered.

"Aww, how adorable! Jack Frost and the Snow Queen! What's next? Will you be playing with Olaf!" Pitch laughed.

"Don't laugh at her!" Jack shouted.

"Or what? Are you gonna pelt me with snowballs _Frosty_?" Pitch mocked.

Jack felt his fist clench tightly at his side and anger build inside him. That was it.

"No, I'm gonna do something better." Jack smiled, reaching into his water bottle. Pitch stopped laughing and looked at Jack. He had enough time to open his mouth before Jack chucked a large ice cube straight at him, hitting him smack damn in the right eye.

"Yay! Go Jack!" Tooth cheered.

The groaning kid gasped and stumbled back, falling right off from the playground and on top of another boy, who luckily blocked his fall. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all whooped, while Jack felt his face grow cold as more kids ran up to Pitch and crowded around him.

"He hit me with an ice cube! I think it's bruising!"

Jack was sooooo dead.

* * *

"This will be the last time we hear of this Jack."

Jack sat on his bed, looking up at his parents. His father's face was red and his eyes were blazing, while his mother looked equally disappointed.

"Sorry, but he made fun of Elsa!" Jack said.

"That doesn't mean you should push him off the playground! He could've been really hurt." Lucy exclaimed. Jack nodded in response. He technically didn't push him off though….

"As punishment, we're giving you a time-out. You're to sit in here and draw a nice picture for Pitch, saying you're sorry. We want it done tonight and tomorrow you'll give it to him." Ben explained firmly.

After giving their son a last disproved glance, Lucy and Ben left, leaving Jack to sit and wish he was anywhere but here. Two minutes into the silence, the boy stood up and walked to his desk. He sat down and began to color. There was no way he was going to color anything nice for Pitch, so he drew the boy with gray skin, yellow eyes, and a long robe. He then drew black swirls around Pitch and then Jack drew himself as himself, carrying his ice staff and blasting ice at the boogeyman.

Ten minutes later, Lucy called Jack for dinner and the boy dropped his blue marker. He picked up the drawing and smiled. Picking up his blue pen, Jack began to write in his best handwriting.

_For Elsa. _

Setting down the pen, Jack picked up a blue marker and drew a strange, crooked heart, remembering how his mother told him that if he cared for someone, then he'd give them his heart.

One little heart wouldn't hurt for the Snow Queen.


	6. Once Upon a Winter's Night

**Elsa/Jack - 6 years old (just before their birthday)**

**Summary: Anna has the flu, so the Snow Queen and Jack Frost decide to make her feel better. **

A Winter's Tale

"Shhh, quiet!" Elsa turned around and placed a finger to her lips. She and Jack were tiptoeing through the hallway of Jack's house.

"Got it!" Jack smiled and zipped his lips.

He wore a white shirt, a brown cloak, and beige pants and Elsa wore a blue sparkling dress and glittery snowflake pins in her hair, which she braided in a single plait. The two best friends were heading to Jack's bedroom, where poor Anna was "locked up", sneezing and fighting the flu. Gothel was downstairs, talking on the phone and making another one of her hazelnut soups, a dish that both Jack and Elsa were already sick of.

"When I give the signal, you can go!" Elsa whispered when they stopped by the door. Jack nodded and Elsa turned to the door. She rapped her knuckles against the wood cheerfully.

"Yes?" Anna's croaky voice echoed from behind the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa sang. Jack covered his mouth and suddenly the door flew open. Anna stood dressed in her comfiest footsies, Olaf slippers and she looked like she just woke up from a nap, judging by her sleep laden gaze, undone hair, and her little nose was red and running.

"Yes yes yes!" Anna smiled and hugged Elsa. She then pulled back and gasped. "Elsa? Are you a princess?"

"No, I'm the Snow Queen!" Elsa announced in a grand voice. She swept into the dark bedroom, twirling her gown. She opened her palms and threw sparkling, fake snow around her. Anna giggled and jumped around her, catching the fluttering flakes.

"Are you gonna build a snowman Queen Elsie?"

"Yes! And lots more! We'll be having a guest visit you!" Elsa turned to the door and Jack disappeared.

Before Anna could follow her gaze, Elsa closed the door. "Come little Anna! We better get you to bed!"

"Carry me!" Anna exclaimed. She bounced into Elsa's arms and her sister carried her back to Jack's bed, where Anna slept while the girls were at Jack's house for the evening.

"Here let me bundle you up, you don't want to get a frozen heart now do you?" Elsa teased.

"No Queen Elsie!" Anna sniffed. She let Elsa bundle her up in her comfiest night robe and then in her favorite blanket. As soon as Anna sat bundled up like a little baby, Elsa smiled and threw more snow into the air magically.

Anna laughed and tried to catch them. "This is amazing!"

"Now let me tell you a story while we wait for our special guest. Do you wanna hear it?" Elsa asked, standing on the center of the room.

"Yes please!"

"Okay, so there was once a beautiful queen with long white hair and icy skin." Elsa began. She slipped a purple cloak around her shoulders and put on a gold tiara.

"And she was beloved by all her people, but she was scared….scared because one day, an evil duke was invited to a beautiful ball in her castle. He wanted to marry the Queen, but she thought he was too old and ugly, so she said no. He had a huge white mustache and wore heels, and everyone called him the Duke of Weaseltown!" Elsa exclaimed. The door to the bedroom opened and Kristoff came in, scowling. He wore a black cloak, white gloves, and black boots. A huge white mustache was underneath his nose and he wore a huge pair of glasses.

Anna giggled. "Look! It's Kristopher!"

"I want you to marry me Queen Elsa!" Kristoff said in a snarky fake voice, grabbing her hand. Anna crinkled her nose and Elsa tried hard not to laugh at Kristoff's blushing.

"Ew! I hate the duke!"

"This duke was horrible! He had a scratchy voice and when he danced with the Queen, he stepped on her toes! And he had a fake hairpiece too!" Elsa pointed to her head.

"If you swoon let me catch you!" The "Duke" said, grabbing Elsa and twirling her in a fast circle.

"Oh and he didn't know how to dance at all!" Elsa added loudly.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" the "Duke" began hop around, making Anna drop on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"The Duke wanted her though, because she was so beautiful and he thought that if he married the Queen, then he'd be richer. So he asked her to marry him again, this time in front of EVERYONE!"

"Oh no!"

"Yes! The Queen became embarrassed, and when she tried to walk away, the Duke grabbed one of her gloves and yanked it off! The Queen became angry and suddenly she threw an icy blast at the horrible man!" Elsa turned to Kristoff and he yanked one of the gloves off her hands. She gasped and suddenly pretended to shoot a blast of ice. Kristoff pretended to fall on the ground, stunned.

"He's mean!"

"The Duke called her a monster, and the Queen ran away scared. She ran away to the North Mountain, where she finally felt free, where….she could just let it go. She could take off her gloves and make it snow all she wanted! She made snowflakes and build an Olaf and a sparkling ice dress. And in the end, a huge castle made of ice! The cold never bothered her!" Elsa explained. She threw off her cloak and yanked off her other glove as Kristoff left the room. Elsa closed eyes and began to twirl around the room, lifting her arms and throwing glittery snow around.

"Wow!" Anna breathed.

"The palace is still there, hiding behind the mountain." Elsa whispered.

"And then what happened? Did she meet a prince?"

"One day, while the Snow Queen was in her palace, she became lonely. She missed her friends and family but she too scared to go back. What she didn't know though, was that there was a fun-loving winter spirit wandering alone in the woods, looking for adventure! He saw the ice palace and flew in and met the Queen. He loved living in the palace, but the boy knew he had to bring the Queen back so she could rule over her kingdom, which was frozen because she accidently let her powers go! The spirit tried to talk the Queen to coming back with him but the Queen was still scared." Elsa explained.

"So what happens?" Anna looked amazed.

"When the winter spirit tried to take the Queen's hand, he became scared, because she let out cold, red ice right at him! And then the duke's evil guards came and kidnapped the Queen!"

At that moment, the door flew open and the "Duke" returned. He pointed a finger at Elsa.

"Get the monster!"

"He ended up locking the Queen in the palace dungeon with her hands locked up so she couldn't control her powers." Elsa appeared in front of Anna, holding up a pair of mittened hands that were meant to resemble shackles.

"And does the Duke win?" Anna questioned.

"No….the winter spirit goes back and frees the Queen, and then the Queen realizes that there's someone who loves her, and she breaks the curse just as the whole kingdom and everyone turns into ice!" Elsa said, throwing the mittens onto the ground.

"And then the Snow Queen and the spirit kiss and they all live happily ever after. The end!" Anna concluded with a bright smile. Elsa curtsied and Anna laughed, while nearby, Kristoff tore off the white mustache.

"You owe me big time Elsa!" he murmured.

"I like it! Say it again! Say it again!" Anna cried, clapping her hands happily.

"I don't think we can!" Elsa admitted as Kristoff marched out of the room.

Anna's face fell. "Why not?"

"Because look!" Elsa pointed to the window. Anna turned and suddenly gasped. Drawn on the window, right on the icy frost, was a picture of Olaf and an squiggly inscription. _Hi Anna! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs! _

"Wow! It's Olaf! Look Elsa! It's Olaf on the window!" Anna squealed. She jumped down from the bed and ran towards it.

"Hi Olaf!" Anna giggled, pressing her nose to the window right on Olaf's nose.

"Ah ah ah! Don't destroy the magic!"

"Magic?" Anna gasped, turning around to look up at her sister.

Smiling, Elsa approached and stood beside her. "Yes! That was magic on the window! Made by Jack Frost!" she pointed.

"Is he the one? The one who melted your heart?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Elsa winked. She loved seeing Anna's dark eyes grow wide with surprise and awe. Gone was the little, sad girl who had the flu.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"You gotta believe in him! You can't see him! You gotta believe in him Anna and then he'll come!" Elsa said.

"How?" Anna pouted.

"I'll show you, first you gotta close your eyes." Elsa whispered, setting Anna down on the bed. Anna nodded and closed her eyes. Elsa turned to the window and Jack appeared, smiling through the frost. He began to scrape at the frost and make another drawing.

"Do you believe in him Anna? Do you think he's here?"

"Yes! Yes I believe in him!" Anna nodded hard, her eyes shut tight.

Elsa smiled and leaned over. "Then open your eyes."

Anna opened them slowly and turned to the window. A loud, excited gasp escaped the little girl as she starred at the boy behind the window.

"Elsa! Elsa he's real! He's real! It's Jack Frost!" Anna exclaimed loudly, pulling Elsa towards the window. Jack sat on the roof, scratching another drawing. This time, it was three snowflakes and three children holding hands.

"Hi Jack Frost! You saved Elsa!" Anna said, crawling up to the window and smiling up at the boy.

"Look at this!" Jack bounced up from the roof and began to make his way to the edge.

Anna gasped and the sisters watched as he began to walk close to the edge! "He's gonna fall!" she shouted.

"No I WON'T!" Jack cried out as his arms flailed and he fell off the edge of the roof. Elsa and Anna cried out as Jack's body disappeared, along with a pile of snow on the ledge.

Elsa closed her eyes and cringed. "Oops,"

"Go save him Elsa! He's hurt!" Anna pleaded as Elsa giggled and picked up her skirts. She began to run out of the bedroom while Anna stayed by the window, looking down, her eyes wide and terror in her face.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost don't die! Elsa's coming!" Anna shouted through the glass. She kept her eyes on the snowy ground below, wondering if Jack will appear….

"Jack Frost? Jack Frost please come out!" Anna wept, tears filling her eyes. A few moments later, after a gust of wind hit the window, Anna saw two small figures appear on the center of the yard. It was Elsa and Jack, holding hands and covered with snow!

"Yay you're here!" Anna squealed. She clapped her hands as Elsa and Jack grinned at one another and bowed grandly. Kristoff appeared beside them, looking less amused.

"Yay! Yay that was amazing!"

"Now it's time for Jack Frost to take his queen into his arms and dance with her to the Snow Queen's ballad!" Elsa turned and took Jack's hands. They began to dance on the snow as light flurries began to fall.

"I love it! Thank you Queen Elsa! Thank you Jack Frost! I love you!" Anna giggled as she watched her sister dance with the winter spirit along the snowy dance floor.

**Oh boy! That was an eventful chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorite! Jelsa forever! **

** Album inspirations – Edward Scissorhands and Frozen **


	7. All I Want For Christmas

**Elsa/Jack – 7 years old**

**Summary: The there friends go Secret Santa shopping.**

All I Want For Christmas

"Are we there yet?" the two seven-year olds complained together. Both Elsa and Jack sat at the back of the car and they were getting restless about this trip to Arendelle's largest mall.

"Are we there yet?" Anna imitated with a giggle. She sat in between Elsa and Jack and was just as excited, since this was her first time even going to such a place. Ever since Idun announced the trip, it was all Anna could talk about. Lucy and Idun sat in the front, talking cordially.

"Yes we're here!" Idun announced. The three children piled around Elsa's window, their blue eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful, grandest mall in Arendelle.

"Someday, I'm gonna work there." Elsa breathed.

"Me too!" Jack agreed.

"Me three!" Anna spoke up. The best friends laughed as Idun pulled into an empty parking space and turned off the car.

"C'mon Jack! We gotta get everyone's Secret Santa!" Elsa exclaimed. Grabbing her beanie and gloves, Elsa scrambled out of the car with Jack and Anna. In front of the mall, Idun stopped in front of the doors.

"Now kids this mall is really big and spaced out. I want all of us to stick together. Understood?"

"Yes Mama! Stick together like peanut butter!" Anna giggled, grabbing Elsa's gloved hand. Elsa made a move to grab Jack's hand yet the boy recoiled back.

"I'm not gonna hold your hand. Bunny says girls have cooties!" Jack teased. He let out a small yelp of surprise and pain when Elsa grabbed his hand either way and smiled innocently up at him.

"You were saying?" she giggled.

"Never mind, ow don't squeeze so hard!" Jack winced.

"I'm not! You're such a baby!" Elsa stuck her tongue out playfully. Jack smiled and before the girl knew it, he grabbed her tongue in between his fingers.

"Ah you're so mean!" Elsa squealed, making Anna and Jack burst into laughter.

"Kids be nice." Idun said with a wag of her finger.

"He grabbed my tongue!" Elsa pouted.

"Aww what are you gonna do? Cry about it?" Jack snickered. He stopped and froze in place when a snowball hit him in the face and Elsa crossed her arms mischievously.

* * *

"So what are you gonna get Jack?" Anna asked curiously.

She and Elsa were walking on the second level right behind their mother, holding hands and already carrying bags with Merida, Kristoff, and their father's presents. Idun carried the largest and heaviest, Elsa the medium sized, and Anna the smallest. The two girls both wore Santa Claus hats that they were offered at one store. Christmas music played through the entire building and there was everything Christmassy from the smell of gingerbread to the sight of wrapped presents and Christmas trees. Clerks stood in front of their stores and handed out samples and the elevators and escalators were crowded with eager Christmas shoppers. Lucy and Jack were shopping for their own gifts and the two families agreed to meet at the food court in the next hour.

Elsa giggled. "I don't know,"

"Get him a keychain with a reindeer that can poop and his nose lights up!" Anna decided.

"No! That's what you got Kristoff!" Elsa blushed. That was the last thing she wanted to get Jack.

"What about Olaf? I don't think he poops."

"That's what I'm getting you! You're so obsessed with that snowman that it's getting insane!" Elsa declared.

"So are you and Jack about winter and the Snow Queen and Jack Frost!" Anna sassed back with a sly grin. Elsa blushed and they continued on.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Can we please go say hi to Santa? Please please please?" Anna suddenly shouted, grabbing Elsa's hand.

Idun walked over to her daughters. "Are you sure darling? The line's a little long." the young mother said, nodding to the long line of impatient and excited children and their parents.

"And we still gotta get Jack's present!" Elsa reminded.

Too late. Anna was already pulling her and Idun towards a festive looking square where a large bulky man dressed in a red suit and wearing a white beard sat on a Christmas-themed throne. Flamboyant dressed elves pretended to work around him, lifting and packing presents. Holding her mother's hand, Anna took a spot next to the line. The moment though she noticed Santa Claus, she paled and hid behind her mother's leg.

"What's wrong love? Don't tell me you're scared of Santa Claus!" Idun laughed, stroking Anna's head.

"No..." Anna whimpered. Understanding her sister's reluctance, Elsa glanced around the small platform and she suddenly caught sight of a familiar blonde head.

"Look Anna! It's Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed, prompting Anna to turn.

Both of their eyes widened at the sight of their best friend standing next to a small reindeer and jingling a bell in utter boredom. He was dressed in a bright green and red elf costume, but the reindeer was all too real as he nudged Kristoff's elbow and nipped at the carrots sticking out of Kristoff's shirt pocket.

_So he wasn't lying when he said he had a reindeer! _Elsa thought as Anna began bouncing up and down in glee.

"Hi Kristopher! Look Elsa Kristopher's an elf!" Anna giggled across the square. Kristoff looked up and blushed once he saw Anna and Elsa. Elsa gave him an pitied smile and he shrugged, glad that at least his friend had his back.

"I wanna pet the reindeer! Can we?" Anna asked with much excitement.

"If _Kristoff_ lets us." Elsa said. She turned to her mother and Idun smiled, nodding her head.

"I'll keep your places in line."

"Let's go Elsa! Let's go!" Anna laughed, tugging her sister along.

* * *

In no less than three minutes, after mustering up and getting over her jitteriness, Anna was sitting on Santa's lap and whispering to him all that she wanted for Christmas. Idun stood in front, snapping pictures and smiling. With her sister and mother occupied, Elsa snuck back around to Kristoff.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi Elsa, aren't you too old for Santa wishing?" Kristoff teased.

"At least I'm not the one wearing an elf costume! So this must be Sven! Hi boy!" Elsa purred. She stroked the reindeer's velvety nose and Sven nudged her, glad at the attention.

"I saw your best friend Jack come here. He even got in line." Kristoff said, feeding Sven a carrot before taking a bite himself.

Elsa looked surprised. "He did?"

"Yeah, and he was about as long as Anna. I wonder what he wanted." Kristoff said, turning to Anna, who was smiling and nodding as Santa lectured about being a good girl and she'll get all that she wanted.

"Do you think this'll worth it? What if I wanna pony for Christmas, and Santa doesn't give me it?" Elsa teased.

"It's fun seeing the look on every kid's eyes when Santa tells them his promise. You can't really just break a promise like that to a million kids. Some of them really want some things they wish for."

"Did you ask for anything?"

Kristoff smiled. "Just to keep Sven with me. And as long as Grand Pabbie keeps the farm, then I don't have to worry."

"Elsa! Elsa!" Elsa turned around at her name, seeing Anna run over to her. She looked ecstatic.

"Your turn! Santa's waiting!"

"Uh I don't know!" Elsa stammered as Anna pulled her back to the throne. Timidly, the girl looked up at the funny-dressed man.

"Ho ho ho so this must be the Snow Queen! Anna tells me you are quite a special little girl!" Santa chuckled. Elsa turned to Anna. She told him about _that_?

"I'll wait right here!" Anna skipped at the back of the line and Elsa sat down on a small chair next to Santa.

"So tell me Queen Elsa, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Santa asked curiously, leaning towards her. Elsa tapped her chin in thought.

_Think of good stuff._

* * *

Jack, on the other hand, was successfully done with all his Secret Santas, and he was both relieved and excited. Who knew the mall actually had a single shop where he could buy small artifacts and teeth necklaces? Holding his bags proudly, Jack was walking through the second floor when he suddenly noticed a familiar blonde head amidst the crowd.

"Is that Kristoff?" Jack smiled and began to walk faster. Sure enough, the closer Jack got, the more he could recognize Elsa's best friend in the elf costume. Poor kid, he must be one of Santa's help elves.

Sneakily, Jack slipped behind the large throne, wondering who was Santa's next victim. When he heard Elsa's timid voice though, Jack gasped.

"Ho ho ho that's very interesting indeed! So tell me what you'd like to have!"

"I don't know if I should trust you. Are you sure you're gonna get me what I want?" Elsa giggled.

"If you're a good little girl and a brave Snow Queen, then you betcha!"

Jack smiled, struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Well, I want a few things…." Elsa began.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you spying?"

Jack spun around and looked right into the face of one of the worker elves. The boy groaned and dropped his hands as the elf grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. As he was pulled from the square, Jack noticed Anna smiling wide and waving. Kristoff stood beside her, looking sorry.

"That's whatcha get for being a naughty boy!"

* * *

That night, while Jack laid in bed, he could not help but think about Elsa and what she possibly wanted for Christmas. She didn't even tell him the list of presents she wanted like Anna or Merida. The possibilities were driving Jack crazy! Throwing the covers off himself, Jack walked across his room and up to his desk. He sat down and picked up a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

_Things Elsa Wants For Christmas. _

Jack chewed the end of his pen. If he had a little sister, this would be so much easier, or if Anna was sitting here, she'd know exactly what Elsa would want. Rubbing his head, Jack began to write.

_A snowglobe with Olaf singing in it._

_A fluffy puppy that bites. _Jack laughed at the third one.

_A poofy Snow Queen dress. _

Jack swallowed and read over his list. That looked good. There was just one more thing he needed to write, something that brought back a certain memory.

_A knight that'll always protect her. _Jack blushed. How was he going to get that?

"Never mind!" Jack murmured. His pen scratched out the last wish on the paper and Jack read the list over. Great, everything was there. Folding the list, Jack stuffed it into an envelope and licked it shut. He didn't exactly know where the North Pole was, so he just signed his name, address, the North Pole, and set the envelope down on his nightstand.

He was ready to sent it first thing tomorrow.

* * *

"So what did you tell Santa that you wanted for Christmas?" Anna questioned. At the moment, the two sisters were in Elsa's bedroom. Anna was snuggled next to her sister and Elsa looked up at the ceiling as they laid underneath the covers and the snow fell outside the window.

"I can't tell you! It's a secret!" she giggled.

Anna smiled and tickled Elsa's side. "Please!"

"No!"

"I'll tell you mine!"

"Okay," Elsa sucked in a large breath.

"I asked Santa for a reindeer! Or I can just ask Kristoff how much he wants to give Sven." Anna whispered.

The older girl could not help but laugh. "Oh Anna!"

"What? I love Sven! Okay now that I said mine, say yours – you have to!" Anna sat up and looked down at Elsa.

"It's really silly."

"Say it! Or the tickle monster will come!" Anna giggled and moved her hands to Elsa's ribs again.

Elsa let out a sigh. "I asked Santa if…if…if Jack and I will be best friends forever." she answered.

"Why would you ask him that? You'll always be best friends! You're the Snow Queen and Jack Frost!" Anna decided with a smile.

Long after Anna fell asleep, Elsa was still awake, thinking about what Jack could've wanted for this Christmas, or even a Christmas in the future.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Writing about the adventures of little Elsa and Jack is a nice break from all the school work that's been piling up on me. Anyway I just want to thank you all again and see you soon! :) ****  
**


	8. Baking Cookies

**Elsa/Jack – 10 years old**

**Summary: Jack and Elsa decide to bake some cookies on a snow day. **

Baking Cookies

"I'm soooo bored!" Jack moaned.

He and Elsa were sitting alone in the penthouse on a particularly snowy Saturday. Anna was at a friend's house, Idun was running errands, and Adgar was at a business meeting. At the moment Jack was lying sprawled on the carpet in front of the T.V, while Elsa was huddled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Before leaving Idun told the two of them that they were not allowed to go outside and play, which only dampered their moods. So they ended up sitting in front of the T.V and watching a series of winter classics.

Elsa giggled and looked down at her friend. "What's wrong with the show?"

Jack rolled his eyes up at her. "Elsa…it's January and we're watching a completely cheesy special about Jack Frost from what….1979?" he pointed a finger at the stop-motion movie.

"Well I like it. Aw and look! His crush's name is Elisa!" Elsa pointed out.

Her white-haired friend looked unconvinced. "So?"

"Elisa! Just take out the I and you get?" Elsa bounced up and down on the couch.

"You're so weird! I'm turning this off! This is torture for my eyes!"

Elsa flicked off the TV and rolled her eyes with tease. "Okay what do you wanna do then?"

"Go outside and build a snowman…anything! I feel like a prisoner!"

Elsa moaned and fell back against the couch. Her friend was impossible! "We can't! Why can't you just understand that?"

Jack chuckled. "This wouldn't have happened if _you _controlled your powers!"

"Hey the blizzard's not my fault! I don't make the snow days! Just the ice castles and snowmen!" Elsa laughed. She looked down and smiled at Jack's boyish grin.

"I know what we can do!" the girl suddenly sprung up from the couch and threw the blanket off her shoulders.

Jack draped a hand over his eyes as Elsa knelt down beside him. "Oh no,"

"Come on, you'll love it!" Elsa said. She stood up and grabbed Jack's hands. She pulled him up and led her best friend into the dark kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We're gonna bake some cookies! And we're gonna give the cookies to our families!" Elsa announced.

"Bake? I don't bake, how about you do the baking, and I'll just be your test monkey." Jack suggested playfully.

"I don't think so! C'mon this'll be fun! Mother and I baked cookies with Anna before. I know exactly how to make them!"

"Yeah right," Jack chuckled. He noticed the sad look on Elsa's face and he suddenly regretted what he just said. "Sorry….so what can I do?"

* * *

"Okay so first we need to decide which cookies to bake." Elsa insisted.

She and Jack were in Adgar's office and looking at the different cookbooks Elsa's mother had tucked inside the bookshelf. While Elsa sat in his big comfy desk chair, Jack stood beside her. Outside the small window, the snow was howling and sharp snowflakes tapped against the frosted glass. Amazed, Jack approached it and began to trace pictures on the window with a finger.

"How about snickerdoodles?" he suggested.

"Nah…I like double chocolate chip! The last batch we made was delicious! Everyone loved them!" Elsa admitted with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm kinda tired of them. You always make everything with chocolate. Chocolate cookies….chocolate pudding…chocolate carrots." Jack teased.

"We didn't do chocolate carrots! That's gross!" Elsa protested.

"It'll come to that. I say we bake snickerdoodles!"

"Chocolate!"

"Snickerdoodles!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Okay how about we flip a coin? Heads for snickerdoodles, tails for chocolate." Jack suggested, fishing out a quarter from his jeans pocket.

Elsa smiled and crossed her arms smugly. "Fine, I call tails."

Jack smiled and flipped the coin. They both watched as it flew into the air before landing in Jack's opened palm. Elsa held her breathe excitedly as their eyes landed on the result. When Jack lifted his hand though, a sudden groan escaped her lips as Jack beamed a large smile.

"Snickerdoodles it is."

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, Elsa smiled and looked at the kitchen island. The whole countertop was covered with different ingredients from eggs to blue, white, and silver sprinkles. They made sure to print out the entire recipe and she even found her mother's snowflake embroidered apron to tie around her waist. Jack sat on the edge of the island, playfully swinging his legs.

"Okay, let's begin!" Elsa took the recipe and looked at it. She crinkled her nose, unaware that Jack took a handful of blue sprinkles into his hand from a nearby bowl. He smiled mischievously and blew it right into the girl's face.

"Jack!" Elsa squealed, dropping the recipe and covering her face.

"What?" Jack looked at her with innocent eyes.

Elsa shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. Her cheeks were still powdered blue. "We gotta start baking! Soon Mom's gonna come and she's gonna flip when she sees that there's a mess!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jack assured. He popped a chocolate chip into his mouth and gave her a sweet smile.

"You're such a liar!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Sorry _your Majesty_, looks like I'll have to call the royal cleanup brigade for this little mess." Jack's eyes twinkled with amusement. Elsa could only stare at him in complete disbelief.

_Ha ha very funny. _Elsa smiled, a mischievous idea appearing in her mind. She turned around and pretended to open a drawer, yet in reality, her hand came down on an egg that sat in a plastic carton. Jack chuckled behind her and Elsa picked up it, her hand twitching as she made a small crack on the egg. Quick, she then turned around and cracked the egg straight on Jack's face.

"Aww gross!" Jack spat as the egg struck his nose and the yolk began to stream down his face.

Elsa burst into laughter. "You should see your face cause you look ridiculous!"

Jack shook his head and jumped down from the ledge, his face smeared in yolk. He marched up beside Elsa and grabbed another egg. Without a second thought, he cracked the egg over Elsa's head. Elsa squealed and tried to run but Jack grabbed her around her waist.

"You're not getting away that easy!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa's hand was already clutching another egg.

The girl giggled and cracked the egg, this time on Jack's shirt. Jack jumped back with a yelp and Elsa grabbed at the bowl of sprinkles excitedly. Before Jack could even make his move, Elsa was already tossing a handful of blue sprinkles at him – allover his front, his face, and his white hair.

"Who's the smurf now?" Elsa exclaimed.

"You think this is funny?" Jack grabbed another egg and prepared to throw it at Elsa. The girl squealed and moved around the island, grabbing the sack of flour and hugging it close. She ducked just in time to avoid getting hit with an egg. Across from Jack, Elsa ducked as more eggs pelted above her head.

"You're crazy!" she shouted.

"You started it!" Jack declared on the other side.

Elsa slumped against the cupboard and struggled to catch her breath. She waited and sat still for a brief moment. She had a sack of flour as her only ammunition. Nothing else. She bit her lips and thought about her options. Jack was on the other side….and suddenly it was all too quiet…

"Jack?" Elsa spoke up unsurely. She made a move but suddenly stopped. What if he was planning an ambush?

"Okay I surrender!" she announced.

Still there was nothing. Not even a footstep on the ground. That could not be good.

"Jack? If this is another one of your stupid pranks then I'm not falling for it!" Elsa assured him loud and clear. She took a deep breath, still holding the bag of flour close to her. There was only one way she could escape this. And all she had to do was crawl from underneath the island and slip away.

"Okay Elsa you can do this. You might not make it, but you gotta try." the girl told herself.

Closing her eyes, Elsa gulped and reached into the bag, her fingers closing around a handful of flour. She might as well make use of her resources. On her knees, Elsa closed her eyes and began to slip out from underneath the table. She was halfway out and was about to stand up when all of a sudden Elsa screamed when a cloud of heavy flour fell on her head and shoulders, covering her entirely with the white powder.

"JACK!" Elsa coughed and sputtered, dropping her own bag and brushing down her arms and shoulders.

She blinked back the flour that caked her eyelids and shook off her head as Jack's laughter filled the air. When Elsa spun around, she saw Jack standing across the island, hunched over and holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Who needs the cleanup now?" the boy choked out.

Stunned, Elsa grabbed another handful of flour and blew a gust right in Jack's laughing face. The flour fell on not only on Jack's face but right inside his mouth, making him cough and sputter.

"Oh that's it! It's on!" he wheezed as Elsa squealed and ducked down again.

* * *

In no time, the whole kitchen was a mess and both Jack and Elsa were sticky and covered from head to toe with flour, egg, sprinkles and chocolate chips. They sat on the floor, laughing and trying to catch their breathes.

"Great! Now look what you've done!" Elsa choked back a laugh and rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"Me? I'm not the one who wanted to bake! Why couldn't we just buy some cookies?" Jack moaned, wiping his sticky face.

"Cause it's more funner that way!" Elsa admitted, picking at the bits of eggshells from her braid. She didn't want to know how she looked like in the mirror, judging by how stiff and sticky the girl felt from being covered with flour, eggs, and sprinkles.

"We should clean up." Elsa admitted, feeling her cheeks flush red in sudden embarrassment at the horrid state of the kitchen. She got up off the floor and went to walk to the closet to get the vacuum. Jack attempted to brush down his clothes but it was futile, considering he had raw yolks, a coat of flour, and sugar allover him.

"Here let me help." he offered as Elsa came back, tugging the huge vacuum.

The girl smiled. "Thanks,"

"Well this is gonna be fun then." Jack grimaced as he helped Elsa plug it in.

"How about we race? The first one to clean up the fastest gets to decorate the cookies in the end…all of them." Elsa decided. Jack's glum frown turned into a smile as he grabbed the vacuum from Elsa's hands.

"You're on Snow Queen!"

* * *

Soon enough Jack was wiping the counter top clean while Elsa gently set the last snowflake shaped cookie into the tin can. The two of them smiled at one another and Elsa taped a small note on top of the tin. They had each already taken a ten minute shower each to get the last of the flour and egg off them and were now standing in clean clothes. Jack did not protest once when Elsa gave him one of her non-girly woolen sweaters and flannel sweats. It was better than remain in his messy clothes.

"See? I told you we could do it!" Elsa winked as she high-fived Jack.

"Who knew cleaning up could actually be…fun!" Jack nodded with a smile. Elsa giggled and picked two snickerdoodle cookies from the top of the pile. She handed one to Jack and they both slumped down into the two bar stools, exhausted from their little adventure yet happy just the same.

"Not bad," she admitted, nibbling on the sweet treat.

"You said it," Jack agreed.

"Mom's still not here, so wanna take a break and watch a movie?" Elsa asked. The two best friends returned to the family room and Elsa knelt down beside the DVD shelf while Jack fell back onto the couch.

"Sure!" he answered with a smile. Elsa turned around and smiled back, her arm coming up and holding _How the Grinch Stole Christmas. _

"Let's go!"

* * *

Twenty minutes into the movie, the front door opened and Idun stepped in, followed by a bundled-up and shivering Anna. They both were covered with snow and their cheeks were rosy red from the December cold.

"We're home!" Idun announced cheerfully. "What've you two been up to?"

"Oh nothing, we just watched some movies and made -" Elsa began.

"COOKIES!" Anna suddenly squealed as she ran across the kitchen and up to the tin box that sat on the table.

"Well well this is a surprise. You kids must've had a good time." Idun laughed as she approached the table. Anna was already opening the box and the moment the lid popped open, the little girl snatched up a cookie and bit into it. A sigh escaped her mouth a few seconds later

"These are amazing!" she purred as Idun helped herself to one as well.

While Anna and Idun happily enjoyed the cookies, Jack and Elsa turned and exchanged a smiling glance.

"We should do it again." Jack whispered.

"You said it." Elsa nodded as they turned back to the movie.

**Aw what a great way to spend a snowy day! Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Holidays! :) **


	9. A Tween Party

**Elsa/Jack – 11 years old**

**Summary: Elsa and Anna host their very own party. **

A Tween Party

"Perfect!" Elsa smiled and tied up the knot of the last white balloon. Turning to Anna, Elsa smiled and handed it to her sister. Anna giggled and pressed her nose to it before releasing it into the air.

"Done!"

"What do you think?" Elsa asked.

She and Anna stood in the middle of the penthouse. White, dark blue, light blue, and silver balloons bobbed on the ceiling. The kitchen table was set with snowflake shaped trays piled high with pretzels, strawberries, candy, freshly baked cookies, finger sandwiches (Anna's choice of course), M&amp;Ms, candy apple slices, and pieces of vegetables with three homemade dips.

"Wait the chocolate fountain's not on!" Anna ran over to the table and up to the large chocolate fountain that stood in the middle of the buffet. She flipped the side switch and gooey, delicious smelling chocolate began to flow out.

"Mmmm, chocolate!" Elsa and Anna both giggled.

"Everyone will love it! They'll come for more! We'll be the coolest sisters on the block!" Anna assured, throwing her arms around her sister. Elsa smiled, hoping that Anna was right. This was the first party they were hosting all on their own.

No adults allowed.

"Got the movies?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and pointed to the stack of movies laying on the glass coffee table.

"Karaoke?"

"Check!"

"Pin the nose on Olaf?"

"Check!"

"Daddy's camera is loaded?"

"Yup!"

"And the party favors?"

"Uhh….yup!"

"All five?"

"Yup! Yeek I can't wait! Everyone'll talk about how great this party is! You'll be the coolest seventh grader ever!"

"It's just five friends, I'm terrified of high school! And don't get me started on what the expect in college!"

"Now those are real parties!" Anna snickered. As Anna threw another piece of candy into the air and caught it successfully, Elsa straightened her nice white shirt and blue skinny jeans. She hoped this party would be a success. A knock on the door interrupted the sisters' thoughts.

"They're here!" Anna exclaimed. Brushing past Elsa, Anna slid across the floor in her socks and braked right in front of the door. She opened it and smiled at Merida, Eugene, and Kristoff.

"Welcome one and all!" she greeted.

"Thank you!" Eugene held up and hand and they high-fived. Merida walked in and her eyes instantly fell on the buffet table.

"Aw how did you know I love candy apples?" she sighed dreamily before giving Elsa a hug.

"We've ate lunch together for five years, I think I know what to offer you at all my parties." Elsa teased. Merida picked up an apple and crunched it down.

"Sooooo Kristopher, how's Sven doing?" Elsa turned around, blushing instantly at the sight of Anna standing beside Kristoff at the table with Merida. Kristoff had already gotten himself a carrot.

"He doesn't like talking to strangers, and he absolutely hates stalker girls! And how many times do I have to remind you that it's KRISTOFF?" Kristoff admitted with a smirk. He bit into the carrot loudly.

"Reindeers don't talk!" Anna declared.

"Did you hear one?" Kristoff asked back.

"Well no…but they don't!"

"There's also no such thing as a talking, walking snowman who dreams about summer!" Kristoff smiled victoriously at Anna's frozen face. Elsa and Merida both let out a stream of "ooohs"

"Take. That. Back." Anna reached out and poked a finger into the taller boy's chest.

"No," Kristoff looked amused.

"Take that back!" Anna repeated.

"Anna don't you dare lift a finger at the platters!" Elsa ordered. Anna dropped her hand and crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out at Kristoff. The boy bit into another carrot with a large smile.

"Urgh! You boys are all the same! I hope this doesn't happen in high school!" Anna grumbled. She pushed past a chuckling Kristoff and towards the door. As she reached the door, Anna was surprised when it opened and Jack burst in.

The sight of him made Elsa laugh. Jack wore a classy glittery, dark blue vest over a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and a black glittery bowtie on his neck. A black top hat sat on his silvery hair. The only thing that really remained the same about Jack was his shoes. He wore his favorite pair of blue converse.

"Now the party's officially started!" Jack whooped.

"Oh boy!" Anna slapped her forehead with a smile.

"Elsa what kind of boys do you bring in? Aren't you like ten?" Merida teased. Elsa blushed and approached Jack. She took his hat off playfully and set it on her head.

"She always does this!"

"It always does and maybe always will." Elsa laughed.

"Smile!" Elsa and Jack turned around to see Anna holding their father's newest camera. Elsa turned away, her face as red as a tomato's. Jack held up two thumbs up playfully.

"Queen Elsa and Jack Frost sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Merida sang. This time Jack blushed and turned away himself, allowing Anna to sneak a few more pictures.

* * *

"Who's ready for some games?" Elsa asked.

"What you'd got?" Eugene asked curiously.

"Girl games, no one plays pin-the-nose-on Olaf anymore." Jack laughed. Anna looked offended, while Kristoff had to nod, just to see her reaction. If there was one thing he loved more than Sven, it was making Anna furious by insulting her favorite TV character.

"How about a different game?" Jack suggested mischievously, glancing at all his friends. Elsa felt her stomach churn. Oh boy.

"Heck yeah! I'm up for it!" Merida announced.

"How about we play….truth or dare?" Jack suggested.

"Fine with me!" Merida smiled.

"I'm up for it!" Kristoff said, while Anna nodded. Jack turned to Elsa.

"How about it?" the smile on his face was ridiculous!

"Fine, but no high school materiel! You guys remember that we have an eight-year old here and I don't wanna be the one busted!" Elsa warned, eyeing Anna, who was innocently popping candy into her mouth.

"Got it!" Jack laughed.

"I'm almost nine!"

* * *

The friends sat down at the glass table in the kitchen, surrounded by food. Anna and Eugene fell right on the chocolate fountain, dipping in everything until they just ditched it and began to pour it into tiny cups and pretending to shoot them down. Elsa sat down next to Jack, unable to divert her eyes from his glitzy suit. What on earth made him come in such an outfit?

"Alright, who's first?" Eugene held out Jack's tophat, which was filled with slips of paper with everyone's names.

"I'll go," Merida offered.

Elsa watched her carefully as she withdrew a name from the hat. As her friend opened the slip, Elsa felt her heart beat hard inside her chest. _Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be me! _

"Reindeer Boy!" Merida read. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kristoff leaned back into his chair.

Sitting nearby, Anna chuckled. "This has to be good!"

"I dare you to…sing _In Summer_…all of it." Merida's lips curled into a devious smile. Kristoff paled and Anna covered her hands to keep herself from laughing.

"You cannot make me do this! That song is completely useless! He's going to just _melt_!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Ah ah if you wanna stay in the game, you gotta do the dare!" Jack pointed out.

"Anna get your mic!" Elsa felt her heart flutter as she watched Jack turn to her in satisfaction and Kristoff give her a helpless look.

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Eugene clapped.

Kristoff's face was beet red as he sulked over to the front of the crowd. Anna was giggling like crazy as she approached him with her microphone.

"Got it recording Frost?" she asked Jack.

"No please don't record! I'll do anything else!" Kristoff pleaded.

"Too late! Start singing Madonna!" Merida chuckled.

Kristoff let out a deep breathe and began to sing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_ A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer…._

* * *

After fifteen successful rounds of Truth or Dare, beginning with Kristoff's sullen song about summer and ending with Merida confessing about wanting to turn her mother into a bear, there were only two slips of paper left…..

"Your turn sis!" Anna held out the hat. Elsa swallowed and slipped her hand inside, her fingers grabbing one of the slips. She yanked her arm back and opened it.

_Jack Frost. _

"Jack," Elsa read. She looked up, noticing Jack already stroking his chin in thought.

"Truth," he chose.

"Ooooh," their friends droned.

"Let's get it over with. Let me think…." Elsa tapped her chin before breaking into a large smile.

"What is the craziest thing that you ever did?" she asked curiously. This she wanted to find out.

Jack cleared his throat and for a moment Elsa detected uncertainty. "It's silly!"

"That's the point! Spill it out Frost!" Merida chuckled.

Nervously, Jack squirmed in his seat before finally releasing a large sigh. "Okay so on the first day of kindergarten I….I hit a kid with an ice cube right in the eye…and then pushed him off a kid from the playground." he murmured. Elsa gasped, while Merida and Eugene laughed. Even Anna looked surprised.

"You did?" she exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Elsa asked quickly. Jack turned to her, suddenly feeling timid. His cheeks turned red and he looked down at his knees.

"It was Pitch Black…and he was making fun of…..the Snow Queen. There I said it." Jack swallowed and took a handful of M&amp;Ms from the bowl.

Anna beamed. "Awww, that's sooo cute!"

"Adorable, how about your turn Jack? Since you said it, you're the last one!" Merida said, holding out the hat to Jack.

Jack took the last slip. "Elsa," he smiled at his victim.

"Okay, I pick truth."

"What's the one place you want to go to in your life? Your dream place?" Jack asked.

Elsa was surprised. She thought it was going to be something foolish and embarrassing like….

"Well, I was at the store one day and I saw an old man reading a book about the North Mountain. He gave it to me after I starred at it too long. I wanna go see them and when I'm older, I want to have a little house hidden right on the mountain! So I can see and rise like the break of dawn!"

"Boooring! I wanna see Paris! Isn't that the city of true love? Or is that Venice? Where is Venice anyway?" Anna chattered, breaking the surprised silence.

* * *

Two hours later, the party ended and Kristoff, Eugene, and Merida were picked up. Anna, who could not stop talking about the party, helped her mother and father clean up back at the penthouse. With her family occupied, Elsa walked with Jack to the front door.

"Thanks for the party! I had a fun time!" Jack thanked, his eyes twinkling.

Elsa nodded, twirling with the end of her braid. "Thanks for coming." she said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I was telling the truth you know, he really said some mean things about you. I was mad because you're my best friend. He shouldn't have said it. I know it sounds silly but -"

"I don't think it was silly, it was sweet. Thanks Jack," Elsa said, while Jack shrugged.

"Don't mention it. Oh there's Mom! I gotta go!" he said, glancing out the building door. Elsa nodded and watched as he approached the door and opened it. Before he walked out, Jack smiled back at Elsa and tossed her his top hat.

"I don't need this!" Elsa laughed, catching it.

"It looks good on you! See you soon Elsa!" Jack winked and slipped outside. Elsa looked down at the hat and her smile stretched from ear to ear as she plopped the hat on her head and skipped back to her penthouse.

She couldn't wait to show this to Anna.

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Song ****inspiration - "Happy Birthday" by Katy Perry**


	10. Silly Sleepovers

**Elsa/Jack – 12 years old**

**Summary: Jack and Elsa watch their very first horror movie. **

Silly Sleepovers

Elsa and Jack were in Jack's bedroom, doing their homework while sipping hot chocolate and munching heart-shaped cookies. Anna was sitting in front of Jack's computer and playing a car chasing game. And from the girl's constant squealing, it looks like she was hooked to it.

"Yes I'm getting away from the cops! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

"Are you sure this is a good game for her?" Elsa asked her best friend. Jack shrugged merrily and wrote down the answer.

"Dad lets me play it."

"But she's nine!"

"Don't worry your Majesty! It's only a game!" Jack teased. Elsa sighed and looked down at her notes. She really wanted to get this homework done and then go outside and play in the snow, at least before her parents came to pick the girls up.

"Spell procrastination."

"Do I have to?" Jack pouted.

"Yes! Or you'll never pass English!"

"P-R-O-C-R-A-S-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. Good enough Princess?" Jack teased. Elsa blushed and looked over the other words on her list. Dang she never though he was this good….

"Um…okay how about…" Elsa began. The door to Jack's room opened and Lucy poked her head in.

"Hey kids, how's it going in here?"

"Great Mom!" Jack smiled.

"Perfect," Elsa murmured.

"Girls I just got a call from your mother and she says that the roads are starting to get too dangerous to drive on because of the ice and snow." Lucy explained.

"Nice going Snow Queen." Jack chuckled. He ducked his head before Elsa could smack him.

"Since it's a Friday and there's no school tomorrow how'd you like to stay for the night?" Lucy suggested. Anna spun to her sister with a huge smile.

"Ooh Elsa can we? Please please please?" she begged. Elsa and Jack exchanged smiles and Elsa nodded, looking back at Lucy.

"Sure…if you…"

"Of course she'll let you!" Jack chimed in. Elsa turned to him and he grinned. "But this room is off limits."

"Then where will we sleep Mr. Hogger-Pants?" Anna giggled, slumping down beside her sister.

"I'll prepare the guestroom across the room." Lucy smiled and closed the door.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun! We'll have pillow fight and eat lots of chocolate!" Anna chirped. Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and Jack stood up.

"That'd be awesome, if I was a girl. I thought we could do something else. How about a movie?"

"Sounds good," Elsa nodded. She grabbed the snowflake covered fleece blanket from Jack's bed and wrapped it around herself as Jack looked over his movies.

"What are we gonna watch?" Anna asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"How about we take a challenge?" Jack turned and held up the DVD box, his eyes were gleaming with dangerous mischief. Both Anna and Elsa's smiles faded.

"What's that?" Anna crinkled her nose.

"_The Birds_? I never heard it."

"Nothing like a good old Alfred Hitchcock flick to scare the life outta you!" Jack teased.

"Birds aren't scary!" Anna admitted.

"Wait did you say this'll scare the life out of us?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Maybe, I found it in my dad's secret drawer. I think he said that this was the first movie he showed my mom when they met. She couldn't look at birds the same way for two weeks!" Jack laughed. He popped the DVD into drive.

"This is gonna be great!" Anna giggled, snuggling beside Elsa. The older sister could only think the opposite as Jack jumped on his bed behind the girls. Elsa and Anna sat on the floor, huddled underneath the blanket.

As the title menu appeared, the door opened and Lucy appeared. Her eyes flickered to the TV and they immediately widened.

"Jack what on earth are you showing these girls?"

"Just a little scary movie." Jack shrugged.

"No no no you all are too young to watch this. I won't allow it." Lucy shook her head. Elsa sighed in relief, while Jack and Anna groaned.

"Aww c'mon Mom we'll turn it off if it's gets too scary!"

"No, now turn it off and help me prepare the guest room young man, unless you want to help your father make dinner." Lucy offered. Jack moaned loudly and walked out of the room, ignoring the giggles that were coming out of Elsa.

* * *

A few hours later, while the house was dark and his parents' bedroom was closed and they were deep asleep, Jack opened the door to the bedroom and peeked out carefully. The hallway was dark and the house creaked from the fierce wintry winds.

On his tiptoes, Jack slipped across the hallway and approached the closed door to the guestroom. Opening the door with a low creak, Jack poked his head into the room. Elsa and Anna were both asleep on the twin-sized bed. The boy closed the door behind him and slipped up to the bed. Elsa's back was turned to him, but that did not bother Jack. He smiled and shook the girl's shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" Elsa murmured in her sleep.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Jack whispered, soft enough for Anna not to hear. Elsa turned around and her eyes grew huge.

"Jack! What the…" her voice was muffled when Jack covered her mouth and set a finger to his lips.

"Still up for that movie?"

"What…Jack it's like midnight!" Elsa exclaimed.

"So? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Can I pass this one time?" Elsa moaned. She rubbed her eyes and when she looked up, she noticed Jack's eyes looking hurt and pleading. "Oh no I'm not falling for that!"

"Please Elsie…" Jack pouted.

"No….okay fine!" Elsa bit her lips and turned back to her sister. Anna's back was turned to her and only her head stuck out from the covers. When Elsa leaned in, she heard soft snores come from her sister.

"Okay let's go,"

"You're lucky you're not surrounded with the rest of the guys, cause Bunny and Tooth…boy we had a whole marathon last Halloween. Mom flipped when she saw all the movies!" Jack chuckled, popping the disc into the slot.

"What if I end up screaming a lung out?" Elsa asked suspiciously. There was no way she could talk Jack out of this. He had the remote in his hand when he sat down on the bed, he draped an arm around her.

"I don't think that ever happened. Should I turn the lights off?" Jack asked, smiling down at her. Elsa could only stare at him. Was he crazy?

"Are you crazy? The desk light stays on!"

"Got it your Majesty, oh and if it gets too…sensitive, you can always lean into the shoulder." Jack teased. Elsa frowned. That was it.

"You know what, turn this on. I don't need to squeal and hide behind you! I'll watch this movie with my eyes wide open!"

"Ha we'll see!" Jack laughed.

"Wanna bet?"

"Two king sized chocolate bars, plus another movie night. If you give up and I hear one shriek or see one eye off the screen, you have to give the cash and the movie night – my choice." Jack decided with a haughty smile.

"Deal, and if I do get through it all, you owe me the cash and a movie night – my choice." Elsa smiled. She could already see Jack rolling his eyes and groaning at her pick of her favorite selection of good old 80's musicals. She knew how much he hated _Grease. _

"Deal," They both smiled and shook hands as the opening scene appeared on the large flat-screen.

* * *

_Urgh that's the last time I'm coming over to Jack's house for a stupid sleepover! _Elsa thought madly as she starred at the dark ceiling.

In addition to having visions of chaotic birds pecking at her scalp and eyes, Elsa could not erase the smug look on Jack's face as she handed him her precious chocolate when she walked out the bedroom…. grudgingly of course.

"I'll never fall asleep now!" Elsa whispered, lying beside Anna. Ever since she walked out of Jack's room, all Elsa did was check all the doors and made sure the locks were secure. Now if only she had a slingshot in case a flock of angry birds did somehow come through her window or the door.

"I wonder what hit him in the head!" Elsa murmured, pulling the covers up to her chin. There was no way she was going to fall asleep, not when the movie was still fresh in her brain.

"Urgh who am I kidding?" Elsa whispered. She threw the covers off her bed and jumped down from the bed. The floor creaked as Elsa approached the door and opened it.

The door to Jack's room was opened and low, obnoxious snores rumbled from the room. Elsa giggled and slipped to the opened door. Jack was sprawled over his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

"Jack…" Elsa stammered, coming up to the bed. He didn't stir. Elsa rolled her eyes and began to shake him.

"Jack," she repeated. He still did not move.

"Oh forget it!"

Sighing loudly, Elsa glanced around the bedroom before finding the fleece blanket and draping it around her shoulders. She approached the window and glanced out at the white bleakness that covered the town.

"Nice job Elsa," she murmured.

"Huh? Elsa…what are you…"

At the sound of the sleepy voice, Elsa gasped and jumped. Jack was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. His hair stuck out in all directions and Elsa had to admit, he looked hilarious.

"Ugh I…I can explain!" Elsa stammered.

"Can't you sleep?"

"No…and it's all your fault! Why did we have to watch that stupid movie?" Elsa hissed. Her cheeks were suddenly flaming hot as she tightened the blanket around her.

"Aw I'm sorry Elsa, I…I'm sorry." Jack chuckled and rubbed a hand across his face. Yet Elsa could clearly see that he was trying so hard not to laugh. "I can't sleep."

"Really?" Jack choked out.

"No, I just wanted to walk in and spy on you for the rest of the night!" Elsa huffed. Will he ever be serious? Jack shook his head and pulled the covers up from his body.

"Wanna sleep here for the rest of the night?" he asked. Elsa turned to him and her eyes grew huge. Was he seriously asking her this question?

"Um….I…"

"Look I'm just asking! If my mom sees the bags under your eyes tomorrow she'll definitely know something's up and she'll torture me to confess!" Jack held up his hands.

"I don't get bags!" Elsa giggled and approached the bed. She picked up the covers and snuggled underneath them. Jack laid down beside her and the two children laid still, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Thanks Jack," Elsa whispered as she squirmed deeper underneath the warm covers and closed her eyes. Jack smiled and turned back up to the ceiling until peaceful sleep took over him. Soon enough Elsa was softly snoring beside him and Jack could only lie awake and hope that Elsa was having good dreams.

* * *

A few days later Lucy and Jack were in the kitchen. Jack was studying for his spelling test and Lucy was in the middle of making dinner when the phone rang.

"Sit, I'll get it." Lucy offered. Jack watched as his mother grabbed the phone and answered it. He shrugged and got back to spelling "juvenile delinquent".

"Hello? Oh hi Adgar!" Lucy spoke up cheerfully. At the mention of Elsa's father, Jack's head shot up and he suddenly paled. Oh no.

"I'm good….yes Elsa and Anna had a fun time…..no they didn't watch any movies…..okay I'm confused….are you saying Elsa freaked out when Eugene brought his parrot to school? I didn't think Elsa was terrified of birds." Lucy suddenly looked up, catching the hint. Slowly, the mother turned to where her son sat but Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Yes I will talk to him personally. Thank you Adgar, goodbye." Lucy bided. Hanging up, Lucy shook her head and retuned the phone.

"JACK!"

**Thank you all for reading! **


	11. The Talent Show

**Elsa/Jack - 13 years old **

**Summary: Elsa experiences stage fright before the big show, so Jack decides to comfort her. **

The Talent Show

The community center auditorium was crowded and bustling with a curious and eager audience. Lights and sound were being tested and people moved along the aisles and rows to find good seats. The smell of coffee and gingerbread lingered in the air as people entered in. A smiling Eugene and Merida were standing at the doors and greeting people, each giving out small colorful pamphlets that outlined the program.

"I can't wait to see Elsa! I know she'll rock it!" Anna exclaimed. She was sitting in the front row with Kristoff to her left. To her right were three empty chairs reserved for Eugene, Merida, and Jack.

"She'll do great, you know how hard she's been practicing." Kristoff assured her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine, you didn't have to sit in her room and hear her perform for two straight months."

Kristoff laughed. "Hey be nice!" he said, nudging her.

"I'm always nice!" Anna protested, giving him a light punch on the shoulder in return. She then turned around and waved to her parents, who were sitting in the back with some of their friends.

As Anna turned back around, Merida appeared and slumped down into her chair. The moment she sat, her hand came up to the hairband around her hair and yanked it out, releasing her wild red mane.

"Aye being a greeter is tough work! You don't know how many times I've was asked where the damned bathroom was!"

"So you left poor Eugene on his own?" Anna guessed.

"I know, I was just as crushed." Eugene spoke up, coming over beside them. In addition to Eugene being a greeter, he was also tonight's emcee and he was dressed in a blue vest and black bowtie to fit the role.

"I wonder where Jack's at. I'm sure he wouldn't miss this occasion." Eugene said, glancing around the crowded room.

When the friends looked at the clock that hung on the wall, they were surprised to see that the show was going to start in no less than three minutes. And Jack was still not here. His friends Aster, Sandy, and Thianna were sitting in the back, stuffing themselves with cookies and juice, but Jack was not with them. His parents were also not in the room, which only heightened the friends' curiosity.

"I'll text him if ya want." Merida offered, taking out her phone.

"He better come or I'll slug him!" Anna threatened with a small fist in the air. Kristoff, Merida, and Eugene laughed at the silly gesture.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Eugene decided. He stood up and began to make his way towards the small steps leading up to the stage.

* * *

"Fa-la-la-la-la-laaa!"

"Dad where's my hula hop?"

"Does everyone know the orders in which they go in?"

"Wait I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"James you went three times already! And you're up first!"

It was even more crowded and busier backstage than Eugene expected as he made his way past the other performers. They were all scattered about even though the show's director was trying to keep them in line. At one spot, two girls were dressed in sparkling ballerina tutus and stretching on separate mats, while not too far away, a boy was rehearsing a small show with his Golden Retriever, who was dressed in a sparkly purple bowtie just like his owner.

"One minute everyone! One minute!"

Eugene glanced around the area one last time and then he saw her. Breaking into a large grin, Eugene made his way past a cluster of girls and towards Elsa, who was sitting on a wooden crate. At the moment she was holding a bottle of water and wearing her coat over her outfit. Her long blonde hair was arranged in a single braid that fell over one shoulder and a touch of make-up traced her pale face.

"Hey, you ready Snow Queen?" Eugene spoke up.

Elsa's eyes flickered up to him and she shook her head. "No, I can't do it." she stammered.

Eugene's smile faded at the terrified look upon Elsa's face. He reached out and sat down on the small space left on the crate.

"Everything's gonna be fine, you worked hard for this moment." he insisted. Elsa swallowed but did not say anything. She lifted her bottle and Eugene noticed that she hand was shaking as she took a few gulps.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Yup, Anna, Kristoff, and Merida are seated and waiting for an awesome show." Eugene answered.

"What about Jack?" Elsa asked.

Eugene froze, unsure of how to answer her.

"Thirty seconds! Eugene where are you?" Miss. Hamilton snapped, clearly starting to get impatient.

"I'm here!" Eugene answered back. He stood up and looked down at his shaking friend. "Just…just picture everyone in their underwear! That always helps me!"

Elsa let out a humorless laugh. "It definitely doesn't help me."

As Eugene began to make his way to the stage, Elsa set down her bottle of water and wrapped her arms around herself.

_I can do this, stop being such a baby Elsa. Eugene's right you worked super hard on this. _She told herself as the opening musical theme began to play and Eugene stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages to the Rec Center's Thirtieth Winter Talent Show! I see we got a full house tonight!" Eugene's voice was loud and enthusiastic and soon enough a round of excited applause and cheers filled the auditorium.

"This is gonna be exciting!" a high voice spoke up.

Elsa turned to her right, where she noticed Lola and her best friends standing in a tight circle. According to the list, Lola was the tenth performer. And unlike Elsa, who could not stop shaking, Lola looked perfectly calm, dressed in a glittery purple top with long sleeves, black leggings, and flats. Her hair was pulled up onto a tight bun and completed with a glittery pink ribbon. Elsa remembered Lola saying that she was going to be singing something from Cyndi Lauper.

Lola seemed to catch Elsa's stare, because she turned to the girl and beamed a large, smug smile. "I hope you do great Elsa." she said sweetly.

"You too Lola." Elsa forced on a smile yet inside she felt like curling up into a tight ball and disappearing. Lola snickered and turned back to her friends, clearly amused that she was being intimidating.

"As much as I love complimenting all you lovely ladies out there I think it's time we see some good talent tonight!" Eugene decided. His suggestion received more applause and cheer and Elsa felt her belly do another flip.

"First up we have Henry the Juggler!"

A sweaty and red-faced Henry pushed back the curtain and made his way onto the stage with his cart of juggling objects.

Elsa unscrewed her bottle and took another good gulp. As she lowered her bottle, she heard Lola talk with her friends, her voice intentionally loud.

"Do you know what I heard? I heard that Jaycee McQueen is here!" Lola announced. Her two friends gasped as though she just mentioned a huge celebrity.

"Seriously?"

"From 82.8?"

"Yeah! My mom told me that Jaycee loves talent shows and you know what else? Every time she goes to one and she sees a star, she pulls her aside at the end and lets her sing on the show!" Lola squealed.

"Oh my God!"

"That's so amazing!"

"Do you think you're gonna get it Lola?"

Lola crossed her arms with a deep frown. "Of course I'll get it, the only people that are gonna sing tonight is me, Fernando, and Elsa." Lola said the last name with a crinkle of her nose before turning to face the girl. Elsa looked down at the plastic wrap of her bottle.

"Hey Elsa, did you know that Jaycee from 82.8 is here?" Lola asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head, dread filling her with the news.

Was Lola serious? Jaycee McQueen was a host from the biggest radio station in Arendelle. And it was true was Lola said about the lucky singer. Last year Jaycee came to the same talent show and picked one girl who sang "I'm Like a Bird" and had her perform the song on air!

"I heard Jacyee loves Cyndi Lauper, I'm soo glad I picked her!" Lola admitted in a loud voice. She then turned around and smirked at Elsa. "What are you gonna sing Elsa?"

"It's a song about the Snow Queen."

"How exciting," Lola chuckled and her friends began to belt out "Ave Maria" in an intimidating, operatic voice. Elsa felt her neck and cheeks flush red as the three girls walked away.

"Did you bring your earphones?" Lola snickered.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Elsa slumped down on the crate again and held her bottle. She felt her heart pouncing furiously inside her chest as she listened to Lola laugh and make rude jokes about her. Before Elsa knew it, Eugene called up the third to last performer. As the girl walked onto the stage with her magician gear, Elsa sat on the same spot as she did before, shaking with anxiety and holding her second bottle. Nearby, the boy and his Golden Retriever were sitting and waiting. He was on playing with a Rubix cube, while his dog laid lazily on the floor.

Elsa straightened and looked down at the plastic label of her water. Everyone else had performed and were a hit. The third singer of the night – Fernando, sung a Spanish song and received a standing ovation. Lola was also amazing. She ended up singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", which at first stunned the audience but then got them excited when she began to not only sing, but dance, twirl, and do all sorts of jumps and backflips. There was a time when the audience gasped and there was a small thud, but it was forgotten in seconds and Lola continued with her performance. Elsa wondered where Jacyee was sitting and what she thought of the two singers.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around and gasped as Jack approached her. He was dressed in his school's hockey jersey and faded jeans.

"You're here!" Elsa exclaimed and stood up to hug him. Once they pulled back, Elsa gestured to the crate and he slumped down.

"Gotta love having a dad who drives around the parking lot a hundred times!" he chuckled.

"When did you come? Eugene said…" Elsa began.

"Just now, I had to save the best for last." Jack admitted. Elsa bit her lips and sat down beside her friend.

Jack noticed her anxiety. "Hey what's wrong?"

Elsa looked up at her best friend. "I'm terrified,"

"Why? You're gonna be great!" Jack insisted. Elsa shook her head and turned to the huge red curtains. The magician girl stepped through the curtains and the boy with his dog took their place on the stage. Just a few more minutes and she will be next.

"I heard Lola and Fernando, they were so good, what if everyone will think I'm boring?" Elsa asked.

"Hey they didn't hear anything yet! And how can they be bored when you're gonna give them something completely new?" Jack exclaimed. He reached out and took Elsa's shaking, sweaty hand.

"Elsa look at me,"

Nervous, blue eyes turned and fell on Jack's bright ones. Jack tightened his grip on her hand. "You're gonna be great, you just gotta believe in yourself."

Elsa swallowed hard. "There's something else too Jack. Before you came…Lola and her friends made fun of me. They said that Jacyee McQueen is here and she'll be picking one of the performers to come to her show."

"Jacyee McQueen? The host from 82.8?"

"Yes," Elsa answered.

Jack frowned. "And what else did they say?"

"They just made rude comments." Elsa said.

Jack shook his head, clear annoyance appearing on his face. How could Lola be so cold-hearted? Didn't she know Elsa was nervous beyond belief? What right did she have to make her even more terrified than she already was?

Turning to the curtain, Jack could feel the occurring performance coming to an end. A few seconds later he heard Eugene's voice and the audience start to applaud. He quickly turned and gripped Elsa by her shoulders.

"Look Elsa, I know we don't have much time so I'm just gonna say this – the moment you get up on that stage and the spotlight comes down, become the Snow Queen." he ordered. "Don't think about anyone else – not Lola, not Jacyee, not even Anna. Just let it go and become the Snow Queen."

"Become the Snow Queen." Elsa repeated unsurely.

"Yes, imagine yourself free and just let the song out. Remember how we used to play?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa nodded. She remembered it all too well.

"Bring back the Snow Queen." Jack whispered. Elsa nodded as Jack reached out and hugged her tightly. She buried her face into his chest and worked on steadying her heartbeat.

_Become the Snow Queen. _

"I'll be sitting front row right in the middle." Jack assured her.

They turned back to the curtains and could hear a round of applause in the audience pit as the magician girl's theme began to play. Miss. Hamilton approached them with a clipboard.

"Okay Elsa, you're the last one. Get ready."

"Okay," Elsa nodded and stood.

As Jack stood up, Elsa shrugged off her jacket and set it down on the crate. She then turned and faced her best friend. She was dressed in an elegant, light blue gown with long sleeves, a glistening cape, and blue matching kitten slippers. Elsa smiled and looked down at her outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a true Snow Queen." Jack admitted. He then leaned in. "I'm gonna go sit down. Remember what I said." he whispered.

"Okay, thank you Jack." Elsa said. She stepped back and watched Jack as he began to walk off the stage and into the audience. On the other side of the curtain, she heard Eugene speak into the microphone.

"Alright folks let's settle down! I know this is a great show! And rest assured it's not over yet! We have one more performer tonight who will be singing us a special song. Everyone please give a round of applause to Elsa Northland!" Eugene announced.

Elsa sucked in one final breath and then let it out. Setting down her water bottle, she straightened and began to make her way towards the huge red curtains.

The first thing that Elsa noticed when she appeared on the stage was that the lighting was adjusted and a cool, blue light shone the stage. The single spotlight that was meant for her was white and gave the setting a mysterious, wintry glow. The microphone was set and the audience was cheering and applauding when Elsa approached the microphone and swallowed. She gave the full room a small smile. When she looked down at the front row she was given five huge smiles that all belonged to her friends. Eugene lifted two thumbs up with a wink, while Anna looked like she was not seeing her sister, but a real live rock star. Just like he said, Jack was sitting in the middle, watching her intently, an assuring smile on his face.

"This song is called _Let It Go_." Elsa said.

She closed her eyes as the piano began to play the opening tune. The music was soothing and Elsa imagined being on the legendary North Mountain. There was no audience, no starring eyes – just her and a swirling storm.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

Elsa opened her eyes, feeling her heart soar as she lifted her hands and pretended to conjure snowflakes. She did not care if it looked childish. To her, it was magical.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway,_

As the small instrumental break began to play, Elsa felt her body relax and she felt her smile grow bigger as she took the microphone into her hand.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

There it was – the big instrumental moment. Elsa let the music beat through her, her heart come alive. She imagined making her own palace made of ice – her magic spiraling and creating something beautiful. The timid girl she was once disappeared.

She was the Snow Queen.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Elsa felt her heart soar at the moment of her favorite part. The moment she began, Jack rose up from his seat and began cheering. Anna followed and suddenly everyone in the audience was standing and clapping. Her parents wore the largest smiles Elsa seen and her father was holding his camera. She opened her mouth and began to sing with as much passion as she could muster.

_Let it go, let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

The audience was still excited and cheering, the applause ringing in Elsa's ears as she bowed her head and took a few deep breathes. Her lips curved into a trembling smile as she lifted her head back up and looked at the loud, ecstatic audience. Jack was cheering and clapping, while Anna was jumping up and down and pointing to her.

"That's my sister!" she exclaimed over the noise.

Still smiling, Elsa reached out and gave a small bow. She turned to exit from the stage when she noticed Eugene blocking her way and urging her to stay on. Stunned, Elsa moved back and gave another bow.

"Thank you!" she breathed.

* * *

After the show, Elsa walked off the stage and approached her group of friends. The moment she appeared, Anna threw her arms around her.

"That was phenomenal!" she squealed.

"Geez I never thought you had that kinda voice in you." Merida teased.

"Thank you all." Elsa stammered, still trembling from the excitement of the performance. She turned and embraced her parents tightly.

"You were magnificent darling!" Idun said.

"And we're so proud of you." Adgar added.

Pulling away, Elsa turned and noticed Jack standing behind her. She smiled and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Jack!" she whispered.

"See, I knew you could do it." Jack said.

"I don't know how it would've turned out if you hadn't shown up at the last minute." Elsa insisted.

"You'd probably be a melting snowman." Anna giggled.

"How about we all go home and celebrate with hot chocolate and cookies?" Agdar suggested.

"Sounds great!" Anna agreed.

Merida shot her arm into the air. "I'm in!"

As the group began to move to the door in happy, chattering pairs, Elsa and Jack lingered behind. They were about to follow them when Elsa felt someone come up behind her.

"Excuse me! Excuse me dear are you Elsa Northland?"

The pair turned around curiously and Elsa gasped. Standing in front of them, was Jacyee McQueen. She was a young woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair and a few hot pink highlights. She wore a pair of dark jeans, tall fur-trimmed boots, and a bright pink jumper that matched her highlights. When she lifted her hand Elsa caught sight of three star tattoos on her wrist.

"Ms. McQueen!" Elsa stammered. So Lola had not lied when she said Jacyee came to the show.

"Your performance was incredible! I was left speechless when you finished. I think I was the only one in the crowd not standing up and making such a ruckus. No offense." Jacyee exclaimed, her voice high and friendly.

"None taken, I'm glad you liked it." Elsa said.

"Liked it? Heck girl I _loved_ it! The way you put yourself in the Snow Queen's shoes was ahhh!" Jacyee squealed.

Jack and Elsa exchanged a smiling glance.

"As you may know I'm the head host of the radio station 82.8. Do you guys listen to it?" Jacyee asked.

"Yes," Elsa and Jack both answered.

"Fantastic, cause I got a proposition for you dearie. See every year I wander around Arendelle looking for ideas on what to present on air and one of the things I love doing is going to talent shows. You remember last year when Patricia caught my attention and sang on one of my shows?" Jacyee asked.

Elsa felt her heart begin to beat in wild excitement. "Yes,"

"Well this year I came to this talent show and I saw something beautiful and worth listening to. Do you wanna come into the studio and sing _Let It Go_ again?"

Elsa did not know what to say. Pure joy and excitement coursed through her at the thought of coming into the 82.8 studio in downtown and singing _Let It Go _live. She turned to Jack, whose smile was just as large as hers.

"Yes! Yes I'd love to!"

Jaycee's lips curved into a delighted grin. "Wonderful! I'm so excited to see how it'll turn out! Instead of a small auditorium like this and all this ruckus, you'll be in a quiet studio with a small audience. Are you sure you wanna do it?"

"Yes, thank you so much Ms. McQueen!" Elsa struggled not to reach out and hug the life out of Jacyee right there.

"Great!" Jacyee pulled out a small bright green notepad and pen. "I'll give you my number and we'll schedule a date!" she then torn the slip of paper and handed it to Elsa, who took it with wide eyes.

"I can't wait to see you!" Jacyee admitted.

Elsa looked up and noticed Jacyee turning around and walking to the doors. She glanced at Jack and then quickly began to follow the woman.

"Jacyee wait!" she called out.

Jacyee turned around as Elsa reached her. "Can my parents and best friends come to? I know they'd love to see the studio and meet you." she asked.

"Of course!" Jacyee answered with a laugh. Waving a final goodbye, the host turned and walked out the door. The moment she left, Elsa turned back to Jack.

"I can't believe this!" she whispered, holding up the slip. With an excited laugh, the girl reached out and threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

"Thank you so much Jack." she whispered into his ear.

Jack set her down and smiled. "That's what friends are for, now come on, let's go celebrate and tell everyone your gig!" he suggested.

Smiling, Elsa began to follow Jack to the opened doors, where sure enough, Jacyee stood talking with Agdar and Idun. Her parents both wore expressions of surprise on their faces as Jacyee explained her proposition.

"Hey Elsa," Jack spoke up.

The girl turned and noticed that Jack was nodding to a still figure standing in a corner. Elsa leaned in and noticed that it was Lola. The girl was alone and leaning against the wall, a large frown on her face and her arms crossed.

Stepping away from Jack, Elsa moved towards the girl. "Hi Lola,"

The other girl turned around and gave Elsa a cold glare. "What?"

"I just wanted to say you were really good tonight." Elsa revealed.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Whatever, everyone obviously loved you more." she insisted.

Elsa could feel her annoyance brew up, yet she closed her eyes and told herself to remain calm. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"

"No,"

"Do you want to come over to my house and celebrate the talent show's success? We'll have a karaoke night." Elsa brought up.

Lola looked at the girl in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, come on! It's gonna be fun!" Elsa said, holding out her hand.

Lola pressed her lips together in uncertainty before turning to Jack, who stood behind Elsa. A few seconds later she turned back to the girl and a small smile tugged on her lips. "Okay, I guess I can come for a little bit."

"Great, c'mon!" Elsa said, grabbing Lola's hand and pulling her towards the group. As the three of them neared the rest of the gang, Lola turned and gave Elsa a small frown.

"I'm sorry for saying all those mean things to you." she apologized.

Elsa squeezed her hand, glad to see that all the scowls and insults from the past years were starting to disappear.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now come on! Let's go say hi to Jaycee!"


	12. I Pulled a Prank On You

**Elsa/Jack - 14 years old**

**Summary: Elsa pulls an innocent prank on her best friend.**

I Pulled a Prank On You

"Okay so this is what we're going to do today - first we're going to do the math homework, and then we have to look over the short notes from history about the first few years of the Great Depression. And then we'll get down to reading the chapters." Elsa announced. She set down her notes on the soft carpet and looked up at her best friend.

"Jack! Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Jack's gaze fell from the pen in between his fingers and down to Elsa.

Seated cross legged on the floor, the girl crossed her arms and gave him a disapproved frown. At the very moment, the couple was in Jack's bedroom. While Elsa sat comfortably on the floor with her notes and books scattered on the floor and opened to random pages, Jack was lying on his bed. They agreed to get together and do their homework. And being the straight _A_ student, Elsa liked to keep things in order. She was known to keep a strict homework schedule, unlike her companion, who crammed for exams and did all his assignments on the morning before everything was due.

Elsa let out a weary sigh. "We've got some work to do, and it was _your_ idea to come over and work on it together. If you don't want to work with me..."

Jack groaned and grabbed his backpack. He began to take out his huge history textbook and notebook. "Okay let's get to work then. How many pages do we have to read again...about the Native Americans?" he asked.

Elsa grabbed her own textbook and moved to the bright blue bookmarks peeking from the pages. "It actually about the Great Depression. And let me see here...fifty two to seventy three." she said.

Jack's mouth flew open and his eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

Jack rubbed a hand across his forehead, feeling a huge headache appear. "Els no one in the class reads every page word for word."

"I do, and I'm passing the class. Unlike some people." Elsa smirked. She picked up her math worksheets. "Let's get started."

"Okay fine, but I call the bed." Jack spoke up, throwing his papers and books on his bed. As he moved to sit down, Jack turned and gave Elsa a playful grin. "Care to join me?"

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable here on the floor thank you very much." Elsa answered, looking up at him with sly smile.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

The pair managed to finish their math homework in half an hour and decided to go straight into the assigned reading. And while Elsa tolerated twenty-one pages outlining the Great Depression, Jack was not as interested. Seven minutes into the reading, Elsa looked up from her page and there her best friend was – passed out on the bed.

Elsa shook her head in playful disbelief. "Oh Jack,"

Being the deepest sleeper of the two, Jack did not even hear her. Instead he remained sprawled on his bed, his history book opened and laid out on his chest. His lips were slightly opened and a thin stream of salvia was trickling down the corner of his mouth. While his long, lean legs were spread out across the bed, his left arm was dangling from the edge of the bed and almost touching the floor.

As she watched him, Elsa had to admit that Jack looked quite adorable. Almost like her younger sister every morning. All that was needed was the horrible bedhead Anna always woke up with. And as he continued to sleep, Elsa thought about moving across and waking him up when a sudden, mischievous idea appeared in her head.

Clasping a hand to her lips, Elsa crawled up to the edge bed and popped the cap off the thick black marker she held. Jack did not move a muscle as the girl loomed over him and placed the tip of the marker just above the left side of his upper lip.

_He's going to kill me, but I don't care. He's not the only one with a few pranks up his sleeve. _Elsa thought as she began to draw a curly, thin line along the soft pale skin. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and Elsa drew in the cute little curl before moving to the right side.

When she touched the spot though, Jack groaned and gave a small stir. Elsa straightened and moved the sharpie away with a light gasp. Her heart began to beat wildly as Jack moved his head to the left, giving her his right cheek.

_Perfect. _Elsa giggled as she drew the right curl and then took the sharpie away. Standing up, the girl took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of her lovely masterpiece. _Anna is definitely going to love this._

A few seconds later, a message appeared from her sister, and when Elsa opened it, she noticed three yellow laughing faces.

_A - You're such a jerk! Post it. _

Laughing softly at her sister's response, Elsa tucked her phone away and turned back to her best friend. A sudden idea appeared in her head and Elsa found herself creeping back to Jack's sleeping form, the cap popping off the marker once again. She never felt so daring, and Elsa could not help but love it.

_This is going to be great. s_he thought with a cruel grin as the marker returned to her victim.

* * *

"Jack, Jack wake up!"

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he moved his heavy limbs. "W-what?"

Slowly he sat up and stroked a hand over his face. "Is that you Elsa?" he finished his question with a long, loud yawn.

"Yes it's me, c'mon your friends are here." Elsa announced. When Jack turned to her, he noticed that she was standing at the edge of his bed and smiling down at him.

Jack frowned and swung his legs over the edge. "What? How? I never invited them over."

"Aster called and told me that he and the rest of the gang wanted to stop by. They're downstairs waiting for you." Elsa said, gesturing to the opened door.

"Ugh how long was I out?" Jack moaned, rubbing a hand across his face.

"Oh for some time." Elsa smiled and held up her books and notebook. "Mom's on her way. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She walked to the desktop and retrieved her bag and coat. Still feeling stiff with sleep, Jack lifted his arms above his head and stretched, while Elsa made her way over to him. Stopping before his bed, Elsa gave him back one of his pillows and giggled.

"Bye,"

"Bye, thanks for coming." Jack said as he watched Elsa move across the room and to the door.

At the doorway, Elsa chewed on her bottom lip, unsure if she can hide her smile. "It was fun. See you!" and with nothing more to say, the girl stepped out of the bedroom.

"Bye!" Jack smiled and began to pick up his scattered notes and papers from off the floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jack walked down the stairs and into the family room where his friends were. Aster and Sandy reclined on the couches, while Thianna took up the floor with a bowl of chips.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted as he waltzed into the room.

Three heads turned and six pairs of eyes immediately grew wide at the sight of Jack. Seconds later, Aster choked back a chuckle and Thianna and Sandy burst into laughter.

Jack frowned and turned to look behind him, clearly confused. "What?"

Thianna stifled back a giggle. "Looks like someone had a fun time studying." she admitted.

"Nice look mate, did Elsa do it?" Aster snickered.

"Do what?" Jack glanced at Aster and then at Thianna, who looked like they were not going to answer him anytime soon by how hard they were laughing. What was so funny?

Sitting beside Aster, Sandy chuckled and gestured to Jack's face.

Jack clasped a hand to his cheek, clearly confused. "What?" When his friends did not answer him, he turned and hurried out of the room.

In the hallway, Jack stopped in front of the small vanity next to the front door and leaned into the mirror that hung above.

"ELSA!"

There, drawn upon his pale face, was a series of small, black doodles. The first doodle that Jack recognized was the rather large curly mustache above his lips. Then it was the large monocle drawn around his left eye and the small triangle goatee on his chin. To complete the doodle collection, there was a large red set of lips on his right cheek. Jack groaned and ran a hand across his hair. Why didn't he feel anything before?

"I like her!" Aster chuckled behind Jack. When he turned around, Jack noticed that his friend stood at the doorway, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

Still giggling, Thianna appeared beside her boyfriend with her phone in her hand. "You guys should check your phones!"

"Heck I will!" Aster exclaimed, taking out his phone.

"Ha ha very funny." Jack teased, turning away from Aster and Thianna and moving towards the bathroom.

"Wait we need a group picture with Sir Jackson Overland!" Thianna exclaimed in a British accent.

"Late for a luncheon with Her Majesty the Queen?" Aster asked.

As he walked down the hallway and towards the bathroom, Jack heard the familiar buzz of his cellphone ring. When he pulled out his phone, Jack looked down to see a new picture and message. Opening the text, Jack groaned and his lips curved into a weary smile at the sight of his sleeping form and his face covered with Elsa's doodles. To add to his 'sophisticated' appearance, Elsa pasted a black top hat on Jack's head and a matching bowtie on his neck.

Below the picture was a new text message from his sly best friend.

_Next time, don't fall asleep on the job. ;) _

* * *

**Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	13. Forgotten Things

**Elsa/Jack – 15 years old**

**Summary: Jack forgets his sweater at Elsa's house.**

Forgotten Things

It was a cold and windy January evening, and Jack and Elsa were sitting in Elsa's family room. At the moment they were watching a movie while sitting on the same couch. Done with their homework early, the two friends decided to turn on a movie before Jack had to leave.

As the movie played from the television and brightened the dark room, Jack turned and noticed that Elsa was leaning against his shoulder, her eyelids fluttering as she sat wrapped in a warm blanket. Jack smiled at the rather adorable look on her face. He made a move to drape a lazy arm around her shoulders when all of a sudden his phone's screen lit up on the coffee table.

Noticing the bright flash and the caller ID appearing, Jack grabbed his phone and looked down at who was calling him.

"It's Mom, I gotta go." he spoke up.

"Huh?"

Sleepily, Elsa lifted her head and watched as Jack rose and moved to grab his backpack from off the floor. She was about to rise and walk him out when Jack laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, I can walk myself out tonight." he assured her with a small smile.

"Hmm okay, stay warm." Elsa smiled and closed her eyes. She snuggled against the pile of pillows and then felt Jack's fingers brush the bangs from her forehead.

"Bye Els,"

"See you," Elsa whispered, already falling asleep as she curled up on the couch.

Smiling, Jack pulled on his winter coat and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He then grabbed his hat and phone and slipped as quietly as he could from the room.

Elsa did not even hear him shut the door.

* * *

"Elsa…Elsa wake up!"

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the smiling face of Anna. Surprised, the older girl sat up abruptly just as Anna moved back.

"What happened? Where's Jack?"

"He's gone, Mama, Papa, and I came back just now. It's already nine." Anna announced. She turned to the kitchen where Adgar and Idun stood, talking and making themselves each a cup of tea.

"Oh, I probably fell asleep." Elsa spoke up, rubbing at her heavy eyelids.

"C'mon, let's get ready for bed." Anna decided. She grabbed her sister's hands and pulled her up with quick ease.

* * *

After saying goodnight to their parents, the sisters went into their rooms to get ready for the night. While Anna used the bathroom, Elsa walked into her own bedroom, ready to slip into bed. Outside, she heard the sharp winter winds whistle and Elsa could not help but felt a slight shiver creep up her body as she thought about how cold it must be.

As she gathered up her notes from off the floor, Elsa turned to her bed where a small bowl of chocolate chips sat. Picking up the bowl, Elsa found herself smiling at the memory of Jack throwing chocolate chips into the air and trying to catch them in his mouth. He was not as good as Elsa, who missed catching only one chip. Humming to herself, Elsa organized her notes into a neat stack before turning around and setting them on her desk.

"Oh!"

There, draped over her desk chair, was Jack's favorite blue hoodie, the one thing he forgot to take with him when he left. Slowly, Elsa set her notes down on the desk and picked up the piece of clothing.

_I should call Jack and tell him I have… _Elsa felt her thoughts fade away as she stroked the soft fabric. A few seconds later, she turned to the window, hearing the sharp wintry winds sweep and strike the glass. Inside her bedroom, the air was somewhat chilly and Elsa felt light goose bumps appear on her arms.

Looking down at the hoodie again, the girl shook her head and moved to grab her phone. What was she waiting for? Jack probably figured it out by now that his hoodie was missing.

_I wonder if he figured out that he forgot this. _Elsa wondered. Her finger moved along the screen yet the small voice inside her head told her to stop. To just let him go for tonight.

Another chill swept through Elsa and she turned to the door, yet the moment she looked down at the hoodie, the more she wanted to just slip on the garment and see how warm it was.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

Setting her phone down on the desktop, Elsa bit her lips and threw off her blouse, leaving her only in her thin camisole. She then moved to the mirror and gave it a single glance before throwing the hoodie into the air and pulling it over her body.

The moment the hoodie covered her, Elsa pulled up the long sleeves and rolled them up to her wrists. She pushed the hood off her head and looked at herself.

When Elsa glanced at herself in the mirror, she could not help but let out a small giggle at how small she looked inside the sweatshirt. Even though Jack was thin and lean, the hoodie was still large in size. And to Elsa's happiness, it was comfortable and warm against her skin. She felt as though she was wrapped in a fleece blanket.

Or better yet, in his arms.

Still standing in front of the mirror, Elsa rolled on the balls of her feet and clasped her hands together. Bringing the sleeves to her nose, Elsa felt her lips curve into a small smile at the faint traces of his cologne mixed with laundry detergent on the fabric.

_I'll give it back to him tomorrow. _she decided with a determined nod. Besides, it was already late into the evening. One night with his hoodie wouldn't hurt right?

After taking off her jeans and pulling on a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms, Elsa grabbed her phone and snuggled under her blanket. The moment she slipped underneath the covers and closed her eyes, the girl felt a nice smile appear on her lips as she thought about Jack laying beside her and holding her against him.

* * *

By the time Jack texted her half an hour later, Elsa was already sound asleep, curled up on the warmth and comfort of his hoodie. Her arms were tucked underneath one cheek and her hair came undone from its bun.

Her phone laid on her wooden nightstand beside her bed, untouched. Two minutes after the first message appeared, her phone's screen lit up a second time.

_Hope you're not cold. Take my hoodie if you want. :)_


	14. The First Kiss

**Elsa/Jack – 16 years old**

**Summary: Jack finally decides to show Elsa how he feels about her.**

The First Kiss

It was the first week of January and the pair only one week left until holiday break was to end. The bedroom was lit with a warm, golden glow that came from the strung up lights that were hung up on the wall and the faint smell of gingerbread lingered in the air from Elsa's scented candle.

Jack smiled and propped his face against his hand as he watched Elsa read beside him. She was lying with her belly flat on the floor, her nose buried in her opened book. Little did she know that Jack has long stopped reading to simply watch her.

At the moment her dark eyes were glued to the opened page and her lips were pressed into a firm line. She was dressed in a simple dark purple blouse and yoga pants, her legs hidden in a pair of purple fuzzy socks that reached to her knees. Her long blonde hair fell in soft, waves over her shoulders and back and her long bangs were pulled back with a simple black headband. Whenever Elsa wanted to show him a certain sentence or paragraph, she'd lean to his side and Jack would breathe in her warm, snickerdoodle scent from having baked cookies just half an hour ago.

Jack could not take it anymore. He wanted to kiss her.

They were best friends, yet Jack felt as though that was becoming something more now that they were older. They were no longer small, gangly kids running around the park in snow pants and having snowball fights. Not only did they change in body, but their feeling for each other also underwent something more. A simple kind gesture from Jack made Elsa blush, and a new dress on Elsa made Jack's heart flutter.

_Just kiss her. _

Elsa turned and gave him a small smile. Jack returned it and then watched as the girl turned away from him and glanced up.

"Look Jack! It's snowing again!"

Closing her book, Elsa stood up and made her way to the window. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she touched the cold glass with her fingertips.

Behind her, Jack rose and approached the window to join her. He stopped to her right and placed a hand on her back.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Elsa admitted, turning around to face him. Her eyes lifted up and met his gaze, and Jack allowed his other hand to touch her hip and bring her close.

"Yes it is." he whispered.

He then reached out and pressed his lips to Elsa's. Surprised, Elsa did not pull away, but instead held the kiss, enjoying the feeling of them on hers. Her surprise quickly turned into a sudden giddiness as Elsa closed her eyes and closed the space between them. She moved her arms went around his neck and found herself drawing him closer, while his hands remained on her small hips.

Keeping his hands on her, Jack moved to the windowsill and sat down, allowing Elsa to stand in between his legs. Their long, stirring kiss faded and turned into a series of small, hungry kisses on their lips, cheeks, foreheads, and noses. As her hands found their way to his hair, Jack let his lips trail from her lips and to her chin. She felt so warm and soft underneath his touch that he never wanted to let her go. He felt like a greedy little boy, wanting all the candy for himself.

_Knock! Knock! _The bedroom door flew open, startling the pair. Surprised, Jack stumbled against the window. Still gripping his shirt, Elsa fell on top of him with a small cry, her body pressing into his.

"Elsa! There's fresh hot chocolate in t- whoa!" Anna exclaimed, her eyes growing wide at the sight before her.

Quickly, Elsa pushed herself up from Jack and straightened her creased clothes. Her hair framed her face messily and her lips were no doubt felt swollen from the rather intense make out. When she glanced over at Jack, her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red at how stunned he looked.

Anna blushed and covered her smile with a hand. "Um I'm sorry…I just wanted to say that there's hot chocolate downstairs…if you're interested."

"Great, we'll be down in a few." Elsa gave her a flustered smile.

"Okay, bye!" Anna nodded and turned around. Before Elsa and Jack knew it, she was already out the door, giggling to herself.

The moment she was gone, the pair turned and exchanged a silent, surprised glance.

"Well that went well." Elsa spoke up.

Jack laughed and walked over to her. "Did you see her face? It was priceless." he then leaned over, his lips brushing against Elsa's ear. "Do you think she suspected anything else?"

Elsa turned and gave him an outrageous look. "What're you saying?" she exclaimed.

Jack smiled. "Forget it. C'mon, let's get over there before Anna gets too excited."

At the doorway, Elsa looked up with a suddenly timid smile. "Was it a good kiss? I mean I know you must have some -" her voice was cut off when Jack reached out and kissed her again. This was one was small and quick, yet just as sweet and nice.

"I loved it Els," he whispered against her mouth.

Elsa looked down at her toes and felt her neck flush. "Me too," she said, taking his hand into hers and letting her fingers brush against his.

* * *

A few hours later, Elsa was dressed in her pajamas and night robe. She was about to head off to bed for the night when she heard Anna's excited voice coming from the kitchen.

_Oh no. _Elsa thought with sudden anxiety as she moved down the hallway and into the bright kitchen.

Inside, her parents and Anna were sitting at the dinner table – each occupied in their own activities. Adgar was going through his work papers, Idun was reading, and Anna was finishing up her homework.

At the sound of Elsa's approaching steps, Anna looked up and her smile stretched from ear to ear. "Hi Elsa!"

"Hi Anna," Elsa said with a crooked smile.

"Did Jack get home okay?" Anna spoke up.

"Yes," Elsa answered. She quickly made her way to the fridge and opened it, hoping to find something to occupy herself with. Her hand grabbed at a water bottle and she grabbed it.

Anna nodded, still smiling. "That's good,"

"Anna told us that you and Jack kissed." Adgar said, gathering up from his paperwork.

Elsa straightened and slowly turned around. To her embarrassment, Anna and her parents were looking up at her. While Anna and Idun were smiling, Adgar looked at his oldest daughter with a raised brow. When Elsa turned to him, she noticed that one corner of his mouth twitched.

"It was…" she began.

"You should've seen them! They weren't just pecking, they were literally making out!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"What? It was cute! Weren't you waiting forever for it to happen?"

"I'll be taking my leave now!" Elsa groaned, turning around and making her way out of the kitchen.

Once she was inside her room, Elsa closed the door and slumped against it with a relieved sigh. Even though her cheeks were still flaming, Elsa could not help but smile anew as she thought back to being wrapped in his arms and having his lips upon hers. A light, happy sigh escaped her lips as Elsa straightened and moved to her bed. Blissful, the girl spread out her arms and let herself fall back on the mattress, her eyes blinking up at the ceiling and her teeth chewing at her bottom lip.

What was going to happen now?

**Finally the big moment happened! :) ****Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	15. Being Serious

**Hi everyone! It's been a really long time since I updated this series. Since, the semester is also going good for me, I might (hopefully) start writing stories for the fandom once again. We'll just have to see. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece. :) **

Elsa/Jack - 17 years old.

Summary: Elsa attempts to have a serious conversation with Jack about his behavior.

Being Serious

Elsa and Anna were standing in the kitchen and preparing themselves each a cup of hot chocolate. As Anna chattered about school her latest drama with the queen bee, Elsa found her mind wandering to her unreasonable, uncaring boyfriend who was driving her crazy nowadays.

"What's wrong Els? You look mad." Anna spoke up.

"What?" Elsa turned to her sister, who smiled and plopped a handful of marshmallows into her drink.

"Something's obviously on your mind. You're doing that thing with your eyebrows."

Elsa let out a huff and stirred her chocolate. "It's Jack."

"Oooh what about him? Did he leave you a bouquet of roses in your locker? Make you jealous?" Anna teased.

"No! He's being an annoying pain in the butt! That's what he's been doing!" Elsa exclaimed, slamming her spoon down on the island top.

"Let's go sit down and have a nice, calm discussion." Anna suggested. She nodded to the table and Elsa sighed. She picked up her drink and the sisters moved to the dinner table.

"Now tell me what's going on." Anna insisted with a bright smile.

Elsa rolled her eyes with tease and sighed. "It's just that I don't like how Jack doesn't seem to take me seriously nowadays. He's always making jokes about every little thing and trying to always be this happy-go-lucky leprechaun! He's driving the teachers crazy in school and always has to get under my skin. I want to study for a test, he wants to have a stupid pillow fight! I want to sleep, he wants to watch funny Vine videos! Argh I don't know what to do!" the girl let out a desperate groan and dropped her head into her hands.

Anna bit back her grin and patted her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure he's not at all that bad. You love him for that."

"I do, but sometimes enough is enough. Trust me Anna, you don't know how wild he can get. I want to be taken serious just once. What should I do?" Elsa asked, lifting her head up.

"Well first thing's first, did you try talking to him about his behavior lately?" Anna asked, straightening in her seat.

"Well…no."

"See that's the problem right there! You gotta sit down and talk one on one with each other. You gotta keep a straight face and show him you that you're trying to be serious and think he's getting a little out of hand." Anna explained.

Elsa sighed and nodded. "Okay I will. He has to know that life is not all fun and games and that there has to be a time when his behavior gets a little out of hand."

"Exactly. I'm sure it'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

* * *

_Damn it why did this have to happen? _

"_Hiccup!_" Elsa squeaked and pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail. An hour passed since she talked with Anna and now the girl was waiting for Jack to arrive so they could have their "serious discussion"

"_Hiccup! _Argh! Why me?" Elsa growled. She dropped her hands and glanced at herself in the mirror. A few seconds later she filled a cup of water and gulped it all down.

There. That should ease these stupid hiccups.

"Okay Elsa, you can do this _hiccup _you're a serious girl. I'm sure after some water the _hiccup _will settled down. You never _hiccup_ OH FOR THE LOVE OF…" Elsa groaned and sucked in a large breath.

She let her cheeks hold in the breathe as long as they could. When she looked at herself in the mirror, Elsa could not help but blush at the ridiculous goldfish face she was making.

"Hey Elsa! Jack's here!" Anna called from the kitchen.

Elsa nodded her head and decided to count to thirty. Once she reached the mark, she released her breathe and straightened her shoulders. She brushed her hair back and waited for the dreaded hiccups to come. She counted to thirty again.

No hiccups.

"Huh, it worked!" Elsa smiled and walked out of the bathroom, ready to confront her boyfriend.

* * *

Jack looked up from his phone at the sound of footsteps coming into the family room. A bright smile appeared on his face at the sight of his girlfriend marching up to him with a tight frown etched on her face. Setting his phone down, Jack stood.

"Hey Els, what did you want to –"

"Sit!" Elsa ordered, pointing to the armchair he sat in before she came in. Jack gave her a funny glance before slumping down into it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk about a few things." Elsa announced firmly. She stepped up to the front of the room and turned to face him.

Jack let a lazy grin pass his face and he leaned back in his seat. "Like?"

Elsa let out a determined breathe and waited for a few seconds with her lips pressed into a tight frown. A few seconds later she calmed down and began.

"First off, I think you're behaving a little too childish for your age. For a seventeen year old I expect better behavior from you. You're in high school and shooting spitballs at your teachers!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's childish!" Elsa exclaimed. "And the next thing that's bothering me is your _hiccup_!" a horrified gasp escaped from Elsa's lips and she shut her mouth.

Jack frowned and straightened. "Excuse me?"

"As I was saying, your childish behavior is _hiccup _bothering me. You need to take life more seriously _hiccup _Jack!" Elsa squeaked.

"What's wrong with my behavior? You know not everyone wants to be Miss. Prissy Serious Pants like yourself." Jack teased.

"I'm not a _hiccup _Miss. Prissy Serious _hiccup _Pants!" Jack bit his lips, struggling not to burst into laughter at Elsa's flaming red cheeks and wide eyes. She was clearly struggling to keep her dignified composure.

Elsa blinked and frowned at his smile. "Stop smiling! I'm trying to have a proper conversation with you. Is there ever a time when _hiccup _you'renot _hiccup _smiling that _hiccup _stupid smile of yours? _Hiccup_!"

Jack swallowed and pulled on a serious face. "Okay I'm serious, please carry on with your list of complaints." he gestured. Inside though, Jack felt as though he was about to burst.

Elsa sighed and covered her face. "Look I just want to see you take something serious for once. No one is going to want to take you in for a job if you keep being the trickster you always appear to be. We live in the _hiccup _real world for crying _hiccup _out loud! Life is not all about _hiccup _fun and games."

"Okay babe, I understand completely." Jack announced. He bowed his head and Elsa narrowed her eyes at him in slight suspicion.

"Look up at me!" she demanded.

Biting her lip, Jack slowly looked up at his frowning girlfriend. His eyes fell on her creased clothes and reddening cheeks. Truth be told he wanted to take Elsa seriously but she was too damned cute. If she let out one more hiccup, he was sure to loose it.

"Look at me and tell me that you understand what I'm trying to say to _hiccup _you Jackson Overland." Elsa hissed.

Jack nodded and straightened his shoulders. Elsa crossed her arms expectantly and cocked her head to the side. Keeping a serious face, Jack looked at his girlfriend straight in the eye.

Elsa arched a brow and tried to hold her composure, yet the moment Jack opened his mouth to speak, her mouth opened and a tiny adorable hiccup escaped from her lips.

"_Hiccup!" _

"Okay you know what? I can't do this!" Jack fell back into the chair and burst into laughter.

Elsa let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands up into the air. "That's it! You know what? I'm _hiccup _done trying to _hiccup _talk _hiccup _to you! I see that _hiccup _I'm never gonnaget you to be _hiccup. _ARGH! Why don't you leave? You're being a _hiccup _jerk!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry. You're just so cute, I couldn't help it. Please forgive me." Jack chuckled, standing up from his seat.

Embarrassed, Elsa pointed to the door. "This discussion is over. Have a nice _hiccup _day!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Jack smiled and gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek before he turned and waltzed out of the room. At the door, he turned and gave Elsa one last innocent smile.

"Want me to get you anything for those –"

"OUT!"

"Love you too babe!" and without another word, Jack turned and hurried out the door. A few seconds later the front door opened and closed, signaling Jack's departure.

Once he was gone, Elsa dropped her face into her hands. Well that went well. Now Jack will definitely not take her seriously after that horrendous episode.

"So?"

Elsa looked up and noticed her sister standing at the doorway with a large smile on her face.

"So what?" Elsa snapped.

"How was the talk?" Anna asked.

Giving her sister an icy glare, Elsa let out a growl and brushed her way out of the family room. The moment she stepped out, Anna turned and watched her march over to her room.

"_Hiccup!_"


End file.
